Two Islands
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: A plane crash. An Island. A story of how fate places two people together and how a choice must be made for what is the greater good. Rick and Michonne focused but other characters are as usual intertwined. (AU Possible OOC)
1. Chapter 1

True love stories never have endings."

 _ **—**_ ** _Richard Bach_**

* * *

Two Islands

There were two phone calls that changed Mike Benton's life; the one when his wife was missing, and the one when she was found. Mike was stunned. He had no words. The unexpected news caused the woman who slept next to him to pack her things and remove herself from the narrative. Mike was taken to the airport where he was bombarded by local and national news outlets. They were waiting. He waited.

His wife, Michonne Benton was found alive.

There were two phone calls that changed Lori Grimes' life; the one when her husband was missing, and the one when he was found. Lori was in tears. She was elated. The surprising news caused the man who slept next to her to pack his things quietly and remove himself from the ongoing story that was being reported morning, noon and night. Lori was whisked off to the airport pausing only for her first ever interview.

"Mrs. Grimes! Tell us what your initial thoughts were when you got the call that your husband was found?"

"Shock at first then..." Lori began to cry. "I am still surprised. Like this has to be a dream."

"Take us through that initial phone call..."

Lori drew a blank. She was overwhelmed by the mere thought that her husband, Rick Grimes was found alive.

Mike paced. He couldn't sit due to the anticipation. Everytime the door swung open he expected to see his wife but it was always a random airport employee or security personnel who was orchestrating behind the scenes to make his two minute reunion as private as possible.

When Lori's husband finally appeared from another room she almost didn't recognize him. His face was different as was his stature. He seemed very much different in ways she couldn't pinpoint just then with his full beard and how thin he felt in their first long embrace. The only thing she recognized when stepping away to take him in was that his blue eyes were bluer still.

Mike was surprised by the tears he shed freely once his eyes caught sight of his wife, Michonne. Her dreads were much longer and the dress she wore was two sizes too large. Somehow she appeared even more beautiful than he had ever recalled. She was glowing. He couldn't wait to embrace her and when he did he couldn't help but feel something between them. It did not, could not go unnoticed.

There was a female officer trying to hold two squirming two-year-olds. They were practically identical from the distance in which Lori stood with her husband who became completely distracted by them. She watched him help the officer by taking the two little girls. Before Lori could say or ask they were abruptly escorted to an awaiting car that had two child seats ready to be occupied.

Rick cleared his throat, "Lori, meet Judith and Abigail."

Mike loosened his hold on his wife and glanced from her belly to the security who overheard the revelation that was obvious just by looking at her.

Michonne stated the obvious to her husband Mike, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Abigail and Judith remained terrified of every sight and sound inside of Lori's home. The little girls were glued to Rick. He didn't have to worry about where they were when they wouldn't allow him to put them down. He didn't mind comforting his daughters knowing they required his protective presence.

Rick could tell that Lori had questions but she remained speechless, aloof.

Lori kept her distance. She watched her husband - who was an absolute stranger to her. He slept on the floor with the two brown babies haphazardly on top of him instead of taking the bed in the spare room.

"How far along are you?" Mike finally found the nerve to ask Michonne, a woman who was in every way a stranger inside of his home.

"Five months."

Mike nodded. He didn't have any other questions even though he knew he should. The silence grew the first night. There wasn't any way to process so many thoughts that crossed his mind. One thing he wanted to know was why did she prefer the floor to his bed.

"Michonne take the bed. I can sleep out here on the couch."

* * *

Rick was startled when he finally awoke the next morning. He was completely disoriented. He tried to find his bearings while his chest heaved up and down. He then realized his babies were no longer clinging to him.

"Abbie, Judy!" He called out to them from the living room.

With no response, Rick became frantic in his search throughout the house. Within a matter of seconds he found his daughters standing in the kitchen together staring at Lori and Lori staring at them. He witnessed a brief disdain on Lori's face that was quickly hidden once she spoke.

"Those were one of two names we decided on if we were to have a little girl," Lori said out of nowhere.

"I named them."

Rick now had each daughter clinging to his legs asking to be picked up.

"The one with the curly hair is Abigail and the one with the wavy hair is Judith."

It was practically the only way to tell them apart in the beginning.

"They have your eyes. Your nose." Lori commented.

Rick nodded.

He was more surprised Lori hadn't offered them anything to eat. He could tell his twins were curious about what Lori was actually eating.

"My girls are hungry," Rick informed Lori who made no move to accommodate.

"Oh."

The awkward pause was unsettling for Rick.

"I'm not sure what Michonne would want them to eat." Rick eyed the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Michonne?"

"Ma Ma." Rick's little girls grabbed at his chin wanting him to show them where their mother was, to find her, to say her name again and maybe she would come to them if he spoke louder, shouted.

If Rick could summon the woman that he spent three years with on a deserted island by shouting from Lori's home to where ever the hell she was at he would have. Their pampers felt mushy and knowing Michonne a good bath was a requirement.

Rick nodded to his daughters and confirmed with Lori, "Their mother."

The information had put Lori in mental overload. She had to walk away to process how she felt about everything.

Rick watched Lori exit the kitchen with her sandwich in her hands. Immediately he goes over to the fruit and takes out two Bananas. He chopped them and placed them on a small plate on the floor where he sat them down to share while he tried to locate where the diapers were and a change of clothes for Abigail and Judy once he gave them a nice warm bath. He was grateful that someone had the foresight to provide the things that he would need for his daughters since their rescue.

* * *

Michonne was startled and disoriented when she awoke. Her first thoughts were her babies. "Judy... Abbie...! Rick our babies!"

"Michonne. Michonne. It's me, Mike. It's me. What are you talking about?"

Michonne found her bearing. She had quickly realized she was no longer on the island even though she felt stranded. Separated from what was familiar. What she held so dear. This was worse.

"I need my babies Mike. I need them." Michonne felt what she knew all to well from experience before the plane had fallen from the sky, a full-on panic attack. How did she survive them for three years? Her mind went into autopilot in search of medication. Medication that didn't exist and if it had it would have been long expired. She began opening and closing drawers throughout Mike's home as if Xanax would magically appear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rick has my babies."

"Who's Rick?"

"The father of my babies."

"Why would you think you would find them in the drawers?"

* * *

Abigail and Judith had finally fallen asleep on the couch after a very long crying spell for their mother. If they weren't crying for Michonne they were crying because the television was on. Rick had to keep the television off even though he wanted to watch the news regarding how their rescue was being reported.

He was happy that his highschool friend, Shane had stopped by to see him. The two men shared a tearful embrace.

"Your Daddy responded well to the news. Mother Ella says he is cured of his deathbed knowing you are alive."

"She called me from the hospital. Well, she called Lori and Lori gave me the phone. My Dad sounds good. He says he's looking forward to his discharge from the hospital."

"The moment you were declared dead, nearly killed him, Rick."

"I can imagine."

"Mother Ella has been telling everyone who would listen or show concern it could be any day for your Daddy passing on. Your rescue saved his life?"

"Not God and prayers?" Rick questioned sarcastically.

"Stranded on an Island for three years and you still don't believe in a higher power?"

"It took being stranded on an Island with a particular woman to give me a whole new outlook on listening to her gut and releasing negative thoughts into the atmosphere."

"You know I am going to want to hear about this. I want the unedited uncensored version when everything settles for you and when you are ready to talk about it."

Rick chuckled, "Sure thing."

"A female companion." Shane took a look at Rick's sleeping babies. "Better than any damn ball like in the movie, Castaway, I bet. Where's the mother?"

"With her husband."

"How's Lori taking it?"

Rick shrugged. "We haven't really talked. A major disconnect has happened. She can't seem to formulate a sentence or a question."

Shane glanced back over at the two little girls, "I am not sure what needs to be said when this speaks volumes. I can just imagine that it is a lot for you all to take in."

Shane finally took a seat across from Rick as they talked. If no one else in the house was thankful that his best friend was alive and well, he was.

Rick lowered his voice.

"I need your help."

"Sure anything," Shane responded quickly.

"I have to find Michonne."

"Michonne?"

"Their mother. My wife."

"Wait-what?"

"I need to find Michonne. It was her crazy idea. She suggested this and not once did I think to have her location nor does she have mine. I guess with everything going on around us and about us-I really need to know that she is okay. Her babies need her and I know they really want to see their Mama. It's been twenty-four hours and it's not going to work being separated from each other. I need her. I don't like feeling more lost than ever. I don't like it. I don't like this feeling. If I don't get to her, she is going to be really upset. I got to get to her with our babies."

* * *

 _On the island, Michonne was sick with worry because Rick still wasn't back with their twins. The day turned into night with the moon held high. She was in anticipation wondering when she would see his sillouette plus two. Her worry began to turn to anguish, for all she could hear was the lapping of the waves. Normally the breeze was welcoming but that evening it brought no sense of comfort. Her twins were still missing and Rick had yet to return with or without them. Suddenly she heard the creak of the door that slowly pushed open. Her eyes locked with his before finding her babies in each of his arms appearing unharmed. She fell to her knees sobbing._

 _She was so thankful her babies were ok. Rick had come back to her with her babies._

This was also the sight etched in Rick's memory.

* * *

A/N: 12/29/2018 7:52pm Updated and corrected.

My plan is to clean this up on here as much as possible before removal. I had a guy describe my style as a tapestry. Interesting, I thought.

A/N: 11/7/2017

If you are new to this story I appreciate you taking the time to read and possibly enjoy. Keep in mind this was written a long while ago battling insomnia. I would like to think there is an improvement in my writing in my newer stories but what I hope you or anyone that is reading this understand that This is Richonne re-imagined. I don't profess that this is a great piece of writing but it gives you a clue to how the story moves and continues to flow with other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Driftwood

 **The Beginning** : Michonne

Memories comeback only in dreams. Sometimes I am unsure if what actually happened wasn't fabricated or layered by my imagination. What I remember was typing a Honey To Do list for Mike while sitting in first class. I was under the influence of Ambien. My drug of choice when flying. Well, there was turblence. Alot of dipping. I got my bible out of my purse and I began to pray. I said the Lord's Prayer...

 _Our Father who art in heaven,_

 _Hallowed be thy name._

 _Thy kingdom come._

 _Thy will be done_

 _on earth as it is in heaven._

 _Give us this day our daily bread,_

 _and forgive us our trespasses,_

 _as we forgive those who trespass against us,_

 _and lead us not into temptation,_

 _but deliver us from evil._

 _For thine is the kingdom,_

 _and the power, and the glory,_

 _for ever_

 _Amen._

From what I've been told the plane broke into pieces. What I remember was my seat was facing the sky. Time and everything felt suspended and I couldn't help but think I was looking at the most beautiful blue sky. And then BAM! I was in the water. The darkest water. Sorry. Every time I think about it, it makes me cry.

I remember unbuckling my seatbelt and swimming to the surface. I needed air. I needed to breathe but I kept going back under. I had to stay calm. I had to stay calm. I had too. I don't know how long I was out but when I opened my eyes I thought I was looking at the most beautiful blue sky again. I was disoriented when he had asked me my name. I wondered why was the sky talking to me. The sky had a voice. For a moment I couldn't remember my name but it came to me after coughing up more of the salt water. The sky told me his name. His name... _"Rick._ "

* * *

Driftwood

 **Day 2:** Rick

I had taken the flight with the last seat in first class. I never told Michonne this but I noticed her typing away where the keys to her laptop was annoying to hear. I noticed her because not often do you find a woman of color, African American in first class International flight. It was just an anomaly. My seat was behind her's. She seemed to have an assortment of pills. Everything she did was quite loud. Kind of like a game, guess what makes this sound?

Major Turbulence and quickly losing altitude was a clear sign this was going to be a flight to remember or kill us all. I don't remember much else after that other than finding myself on the shore with the sun blazing down on me. I was sunburned.

I had walked that Island shore for hours in hopes of rescue that didn't come the first day nor the second day. Eventually random things began to wash ashore from the plane and from other places.

I found her on the second day. I was just glad to see her, or anyone really. To see she was breathing was a relief. I didn't want to be alone. I was creeped out about the man made shelter that stood erect just three hundred yards away. I couldn't understand how it got there or who else may inhabit the island. The explanation we got now makes sense but back then...

The shelter was somewhat elaborate with how the netting inside was used. Most everything inside came in handy and was useful the three years we were there. I am not one to complain because it was off the ground and that helped keep us above the most creepy crawly things including wild animals. There were un-used pots, pans, three cots and a few blankets. We had a makeshift fireplace with a mantle, a table, chairs, a knife, a loaded gun, and a bottle of Motrin. The water purifier was something Michonne knew about but I had a rudimentary way of my on before discovering it. The first day together Michonne informed me I was trying to kill her with water that would never be fresh enough. All in all, just odd. It was what my opinion was of Michonne more so than the shelter and the items we were afforded.

I have to say Boy Scouts came in handy. Every child should be a Scout at some point. I am glad I had paid attention as a youngster. Water, shelter, food, rescue.

I carried her inside. I had water inside. I had to get her hydrated. Even if the water wasn't fresh enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Driftwood

 **Day 38** : Michonne

We had a falling out of sorts. We couldn't agree on the best way to get off that damn Island. There wasn't a plane or boat in sight, and he wanted to take a floating device that he created with random debris. All of it meshed, tied together with no real rhyme or reason but it floated, and he wanted him and me to go out on it-I be damned!

All that water? That flimsy floating contraption? No sir. Not I.

If you watch enough shark movies, you kinda can't just get in that water like you can control what lives in the Ocean or Sea. No. I wasn't going, and he wasn't about to make me.

He was insistent, persistent and a crazy fool! There was entirely no reasoning with him. He even tried to guilt me. Saying I must not really love Mike... That alone pissed me off.

In my mind, I was like, ' _Okay motherfucker if you aren't scared of sharks, whales, and octopuses how about a big ass wave? What then? What then Goddamn it?'_

Sorry. Every time I think about it I get so pissed off.

I did mention to him about waves and the weather, and he seemed to consider for a moment what I was saying to him about the dangers of leaving the island, but he was hell-bent being delivered to Lori dead than alive.

I think if I agreed we probably would be dead. I guess I am the reason we are alive-if I am telling this damn story. He does have a will when he isn't trying to be so bull-headed- that he considers that I am most likely right.

He didn't talk to me for two weeks, and I didn't give a damn. He was my Volleyball Wilson like in the Cast Away movie with Tom Hanks. I didn't need a response from Rick. I just needed him to listen. He eventually began grunting answers after two weeks and then we were back to talking. A two-way conversation. I think he has pissed for a long time afterward about not going into the water in that floating deathbed he created for two. No. Just no. I hate thinking about it.

* * *

Driftwood

Day 39: Rick

I was still mad at Michonne. I couldn't understand why she wanted to stay on the Island any longer. Why she didn't want to get off and be in the right spot for rescue. We were apparently not in the right line of travel for airplanes and boats. We didn't talk for two weeks. Well, I didn't speak to her for two weeks. She was still talking to me.

The crazy thing about it, in my silence, I learned a lot about her. She told me all her thoughts. When she was a little girl. Her fears. Her dreams that she would have the night before. Just random but put together the inner workings of Michonne. I may have been mad, but I was listening.

I was glad she was fit. She was never a damsel in distress. Smart as shit. I think that was when I began to believe there was a GOD. If I was going to be stranded on a deserted Island, I am glad it was with her.

Water, shelter, food, rescue. We had plenty of water. We even found a small waterfall with a running stream. Michonne used the waterfall as a way to shower. She would shower fully clothed at first and then after a while completely nude. I would look away of course, but I was there just in case she needed me. Make sure she was safe since she had a fear of water.


	4. Chapter 4

28\. "I like it when you smile. But I LOVE it when I'm the reason."

 _ **— Unknown**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Driftwood

Day 96: Michonne

Another suitcase washed ashore. It had some men clothes and few women clothes. Long sleeves. Helped with preventing bug bites and for sun protection. I fashioned Rick a hat and one for my self. He was busy trying to convince me of another contraption that could possibly withstand wind and waves. I listened and went down to the shore and took a look at it. I even stood on it with him. When he was done my answer was still no. NO.

All I could see was that it was just a bigger version of the original version. Just no. I love Mike. I was just not in a rush to die getting to him. A water death. Just no. A shark death. Just no. We survived the Plane. I just wasn't about to force my fate just because he needed to get back to Lori.

I was so frustrated with Rick that I couldn't talk to him and I stopped for two weeks. He even threatened to leave me on the island if I didn't get on that newer contraption. That he would go it alone. Bye.

I didn't want to die. I also had Granny Mabel in my head, "Don't let people talk you into doing something that they wouldn't even do alone or for themselves."

I liked that he made sure I was safe and he listened to me for the most part.

We found mint which came in handy for many reasons and number one breath. He also liked my idea of placing stones in a formation in the water when it came low tide fish would get caught. Easier than spearing with his makeshift spear he created. I get so tickled thinking back on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 97: Rick

Michonne stopped talking to me and I didn't care really because I was still talking. She was my Volleyball Wilson like on the movie Cast Away with Tom Hanks. I couldn't convince her to leave with me and I couldn't just leave her there. I knew it was wrong to threaten to leave her but she still wouldn't change her mind and told me to go. Go to my watery death. She is so fucking dramatic.

I told her dreams that I had the night before and what I thought they meant. I told her about my childhood and things that were important to know about survival and how grateful I was for her and her plant knowledge. Leaves of three let them be. I knew that from boy scouts but she knew way more about white berries being poisonous and which plants were edible and if in doubt rub it on your skin and wait for a reaction then on your lip wait for reaction then the tongue ...Michonne is smart. I will always say this. . If I was going to be stranded on a deserted Island I am glad it was with her.

She didn't talk to me for two weeks though. Michonne can be stubborn too. Don't let her fool you. After two weeks she began nodding and mumbling a response and then we were back to talking. I didn't like the silence from her. Even though she was my Wilson...I preferred her voice. I needed to hear her and promised to never again get her riled up about going out on the water in what she calls my contraption to a watery death. I can't help laughing about it now. She was most likely right.

I asked Michonne how she knew so much about stuff. She says she always had random stuff floating in her head. She liked random. She appreciated that I knew some stuff but compared to her she knew a lot more...like with the low tide and trapping fish. No wonder she found my spearing comical.

I love her laughter and her smile. She began to smile a lot more and I thought it was the most beautiful sight to behold. Her laughter a close second.


	5. Chapter 5

Driftwood

Day 121: Michonne

Rick caught a wild boar. It was small for it's size but it was a different meat for us after sustaining off of fish, plants, and fruit. It was the first of it's kind for us and we both quickly got sick from it.

I told Rick that if I died from the pork we ate that he promised to bury me far away from him but bury me the same. He just gave me a look before he leaned over the make shift window and vomited.

I asked him what he wanted me to do with him and he wouldn't say. So I promised to put him on his contraption and set him out to sea on fire like in the movies. He laughed. I like when he laughs. Some times it is unexpected. He doesn't do it much but when he does it is such a wonderful sound.

I was so scared. Scared that I was going to die by pork. Not a watery death. Not torn to pieces by a Shark...Not even a plane crash but by pork. I could hear Granny Mabel quoting scripture about pork.

We took turns vomiting out the window. We swore off pork right then and there. We promised GOD that we would never touch pork anything.

Rick was feverish. He asked me to hold him just in case he died before morning. I went over to him and climbed in his cot. He would have done the same for me if I had asked I am quite sure of it. It was an innocent request. I mean we both thought we would be dead by morning for sure.

By morning we were weak but well all the same. We both had the most foul taste in our mouths and immediately made sure we didn't expose each other to what had to smell horrible. We never spoke about that time we woke up together. I almost forgot until now. We went to the waterfall together and showered together. Fully clothed. We took a suitcase and piled the vomit inside and buried it far away. We covered up the vomit pretty good. Somewhere I read something random about doing that. Getting rid of sickness or vomit...I think. The suitcase was Rick's idea.

XXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 122: Rick

Never will I ever eat pork ANYTHING. Ever. I was glad that I didn't die through that night and left Michonne alone. We were both sick. A feverish kind of sick. We had fresh water close by. Michonne was weak but strong enough to look after me to make sure I drank. Kept hydrated. I did the same for her.

I held her that night. At least I think I did. I was feverish but I remember her asking me if I wanted to hold her just in case she drifted off I could wake her. I almost forgot about that until now. The first time we slept in the same cot. First time we showered together. Fully clothed. Wow. I almost forgot about that.

She said we had to get rid of the vomit. She wasn't sure but she said it couldn't remain where it was which was outside the window below. So I got an empty suitcase. A make shift shovel from drift wood and got to work. She went with me for the burial. She didn't trust that I would bury far enough a way. I asked her what would be a good distance and she didn't have that information but she said her gut would tell her. She said her Granny Mabel told her to listen to her gut because it was actually God. I want to ask her where was her gut when she got on the plane but I didn't feel like pissing Michonne off.


	6. Chapter 6

"We were together. I forget the rest."

 _ **— Walt Whitman**_

Driftwood:

Day 125: Michonne

Rick started leaving in the night. It was the second night and I thought it was absolutely careless for him to do. One...he could get hurt by any random animal and I don't care if he had his spear with him... two...I didn't like not knowing that he was leaving. I need to know where you are going, why, and how long, and when to expect you back. I had a citizen watch. Eco drive. It still worked. Time mattered. Mike would never do it. I am quite sure.

When he got back I closed my eyes to pretend I was asleep. I don't know why I didn't ask but I guess it wasn't a real problem at that point.

I could hear him getting into his cot with a big sigh. The next Morning he wouldn't look at me. I was wondering if the fever may have caused some brain damage. I tried to remember what diseases could one get from pork and then I remember it was beef that could effect the brain.

He gave me the impression he was pissed off with me. Such a fucking weirdo at times. Sometimes I wish he was a real volleyball then I would spike his ass in the water. I watch him sometimes talk to himself when he is out on the shore line. I wonder what he is saying and who he is saying it too. I know sometimes it is good to get things out into the atmosphere. Some times words or thoughts aren't meant for no one in particular. Some of his gestures tells me he is angry and then he gets on his contraption and cries. I watch him. Just in case if he is going to leave I know it was by a watery death that he died.

Driftwood:

Day 126: Rick

I've been having dreams about Michonne. I tried to only see her as my Wilson but it was getting difficult. I tried to replace her in my dreams with Lori. My wife Lori. I tried to but I guess I was actively dreaming and was actively dreaming about Michonne. It didn't help that I had to watch her shower just to make sure she was safe. I knew what was under her garments. Wait! I wasn't looking when she took showers. I was there to make sure she was safe.

She was always scantily clad at the wrong times. I know it was hot but she put on things that made it even more hot to look at her for long.

Michonne thought I was upset with her because I couldn't look at her. She thought I was still mad about the pork. I did at one point accuse her for not cooking it long enough but it wasn't the pork. I was mad at myself for failing Lori.

I got on my raft. I know. Michonne calls it a contraption. I wanted to set sail. I needed Lori and I hated when Michonne would talk about Mike and that is what she did. Mike would never blamed her for the pork incident. I don't give a fuck about Mike. Mike this. Mike that. Fuck Mike. I am here putting up with her neurotic ass. Where you going Rick? Why are you doing it that way Rick? Have you ever thought to do this Rick?

I still say if I was going to be stranded on an island I much rather it be with her.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's a very dangerous state. You are inclined to recklessness and kind of tune out the rest of your life and everything that's been important to you. It's actually not all that pleasurable. I don't know who the hell wants to get in a situation where you can't bear an hour without somebody's company."

 ** _— Colin Firth_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 130: Michonne

Rick started talking more about Lori. If I mentioned Mike he mentioned Lori. It was getting weird. He got pissed off when I told him that Mike would knock him out for looking at my Titties. It was too hot to have to keep myself covered all the time. Hot. It cooled in the night but in the day it was practically scorching. I could only take so much before heading to the waterfall to get cooled and the sweat off.

I noticed Rick eyes would always leave my face and go to my chest. I had to remind him to lift his eyes to my eyes. It was annoying.

After our dinner we sat back enjoying the coolness. He seemed to be in a better mood and we talked about our days before we were married. I had asked him if he ever dated a black woman before and he said never. I asked him how many women he dated and he said one and he married her.

I don't know why I find that weird but It may explain why he act as if he never seen titties before. I am no more than the size of oranges and that if I flex my chest a little bit. barely a C cup if you will... I guesstimate Lori must be the size of cherries. It was so damn annoying.

I think what was making me so frustrated with him he would leave once he thought I was asleep. I didn't like that. I didn't like it at all. I am a light sleeper. I sleep by hearing him and if I don't I can't. It's not right that he doesn't tell me. I would have to confront him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 132: Rick

I think Michonne was trying to purposely piss me off because I started hearing more about Mike in the fourth or fifth month than all months combined. It was going to make me lose my Shit. The way she tell it he was a black Clark Kent by day and a Superman by...I will tell you this... I didn't know what game she was playing but she knew just how to piss me the fuck off.

I asked her how many men she dated since she found that I only dated one person so unbelievable...She wouldn't tell me said a girl never tells. What kind of shit is that?

Then she goes to tell me about what her Granny Mabel said, "Beware of the man who only swam in one pussy. If he gets a taste of the good stuff he's a goner for sure." What the fuck was I suppose to do with something else Granny Mabel said?

If Michonne said anything about Lori titties being the size of Cherries she's fucking wrong. They are the size of apricots. Thank you. That woman. Just thinking about that time makes me feel a certain way. She says I was annoying. She was annoying.

And Yes I was looking at her Titties...they were right there asking to be looked at. Thin ass shirt...she comes standing in front of me after being soaked by the waterfall. Yes. I looked damn it.


	8. Chapter 8

Driftwood

Day 140: Michonne

We did everything together. Almost everything. We always tried to keep each other in sight or at least sound. Rick would ocassionally whistle when I was cooking. He would go out daily to see if any vessel whether by land or air was near enough to do a smoke signal of some sort. Mostly he would find something interesting that washed to shore and bring it back if it had some use. We loved suitcases. Sometimes we would play dress up if it had something dated or just somethng to do really. When he found a small ladies bag with alot of lingerie he immediately closed it and turned bright red. I snatched it from him to see and if I could have turned red I would have as well.

He had the audacity to ask me if that type of dress up was out of the question. My response may have been snippy but he was damn right. OUT OF THE QUESTION.

I could hear him trying to sneek out later that night. I don't know why I stopped him this time versus any other time. I asked him where he was going and he said some bullshit about hearing a plane. Only his ears hear planes at night. I told him to lay down or I was coming with him. He laid back down.

I could tell he wasn't asleep. I waited for him to say something and when he did I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about the lingerie too. That would mean we were losing our focus. So I asked him if he felt he was losing focus.

The next morning was awkward. I only mentioned that Mike hated berries.

XXXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 141: Rick

We did everything together. Except shit together but everything else. Yes. Well pissing together came later. Much later I suppose. But we did most everything together. It was safer that way.

When I found that bag of lingerie...That was pretty rough time for me. I don't know what I would have done if Michonne would have tried them on but I knew there would be no sleep to be had and when I thought Michonne was asleep I started to quietly escape out when she sat up and asked me where I was going. I told her I thought I could hear an airplane. She called me a liar and told me to lay my ass down so she can sleep. She didn't need to be worried about me out in the darkness.

I laid back down. She laid back down.

All I could think about was Michonne in one of those lacey get-ups. All I could think about was that and how I needed to take a walk to clear my head.

I asked Michonne if she were sleeping. She said she wasn't. I asked her what she was thinking about. Her thoughts sometimes helped me to refocus. She asked me if I was losing focus on what suppose to matter. My answer to her was yes.

The next morning things weren't the same. I felt that it would be awkward discussing it with Michonne because I wasn't sure ...for sure for sure if she was losing focus too because she still mentioned Mike. I know I was with Michonne practically 24 hours of everyday but the mention of Mike just pisses me off. Especially first thing in the morning. Keep your berries Michonne. I told her and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

"I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I met you, you've never left."

— (Unknown)

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Driftwood

Day 152: Michonne

I finally found out why Rick was leaving. I finally was brave enough to follow. If it wasn't for the clear skies and the full moon I don't think I would have but I would have eventually I guess.

I am so afraid of what creeps in the night but the boots that we found a few days ago fit perfectly. Any creepy crawly would get smashed under the soles of my boots that I wore.

I watched which direction he went and I followed a few minutes later. The closer I got the...I want to say I am embarassed... but the closer I got I could hear his breathing ...The closer I got I could see him but he did not see me. I could see what he was doing. I was surprised...I don't think I would have ever guessed. I heard him say my name a few times and he increased his speed. I covered my mouth and tried to hurry back to the house to give him his privacy. I never considered that was what he was doing when he would leave in the middle of the night.

I never caught Mike doing anything like it. I didn't know how I felt about it. It made me feel weird. I started to really see Rick differently. Like it was official. Like...I don't know. I had to remind myself to stop looking at his lower half. Like any slight bulge had me mesmerized. I was officially awake and I was seeing Rick clearly and it was scary. The awareness. The awareness is what scared me the most and the vulnerability. He was vulnerable. I try to wrap my mind around it but all I want to do is protect him. That vulnerable side of him. It made me aware that he was more than a Wilson. Does that make sense?

It all started with that damn lingerie. I threw it on his cot and he almost jumped out of his skin if he could have. He act as if the words that came out of my mouth was in swahili.

Driftwood

Day 155: Rick

I noticed Michonne was quiet. She didn't say much to me for almost 3 days. She would hardly look at me. I figured she must be on her period. She always got moody around her time of the month. Then I realized her time of the month was a week ago. I tried to talk to her but it was just a mumbled response here and there. I didn't like when she brushed pass me so I stopped her and she looked down at my hand on her arm and asked me why was I touching her with that hand...

That hand...I am right handed...I don't know why I grabbed her with my left hand. I really was beginning to believe the heat was making her crazy.

I finally asked her if there was something she wanted to say to me. I needed the air to be clear between us.

She said no. I didn't believe her and I wasn't going to pester her about it. What ever was going on in her mind when she was ready she will tell me and I will listen.

When she put the small ladies bag down on my cot I didn't know what to make of it. What was she trying to tell me. I wanted to get excited but wasn't sure if I should jump the gun or not. I am glad I did not jump the gun.

She told me to bury it in the morning. She didn't care where but bury it. I told her no. She needs to bury it. It wasn't an issue with me. Still had tags on them. Even though tags were gone it still had the plastic keeping the garments together.. Just in case that was going to be her excuse...they weren't worn by someone. Technically I didn't care if they were...I just wanted to see her in it in a bad way. Damn. I said it. I admit it. I was lusting after Michonne. I wanted her for a while. I wanted Michonne in the lingerie asking me to do dirty things to her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah. The whole shit is bizarre. It is like I have no fucking clue who this woman is ...she looks like Michonne. Sound like Michonne. But she is not my wife."

"I am really sorry to hear this man. We were all excited about them finding her alive. Happy for you. " Terry sympathized.

Mike sighed, "She wants to have a conversation. She wants to clear the air. I don't know what the fuck could be said. I didn't go out making fucking babies with any one. I may have had other women..."

"You thought she was dead...so of course man...of course." Terry interjected.

"I have an excuse. What was hers'? She really should have stayed her ass over there. Wherever the fuck she was she should have stayed."

Michonne heard Mike's conversation . The bedroom door was open. She wasn't asleep. She just knew if Rick didn't find her soon she was going to be really pissed off if she had to go seeking him out.

XXX

"Mom, I am not going to fight for a marriage just for marriage sake. I am not going to do it. You will not guilt trip me. I don't know this man that came back looking like a caveman. He is not my Rick. Plus he has children...not a child but children with another woman that happened to be stranded on the island with him. She's pregnant with their third fricking child mother. Listen to me mother. NO. I can't stand looking at those kids as it is."

"Why are you so evil Lori?" Lori's mother began to cry.

"Now I am evil because I recognize my limitation? I will not be their stepmother. I will not have them much longer in my home. He made babies knowing I was alive. I wasn't dead. He was dead so I could do what ever the hell I wanted. A big difference. I am sorry if you can't see it."

Rick heard Lori's conversation. She thought he was asleep on the couch with his twins but he wasn't. Lori was on the cell. He was glad that the house phone rung and he answered.

"Hey. I know where Michonne is. I have her phone number. Her husband's home phone I should say. I can take you there in the morning just let me know what you arrange with her ok?" Shane had provided Rick with the hope he needed.

He dialed the number provided and Michonne had picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey...How's my wife."

"Hi baby." Michonne began to sob, "How's my husband and my babies."

"Abbie, say hi to mama." Rick put the phone to his daughter's ear who became ecstatic hearing her mother's voice. "Judy say hi to Mama." The whimpering began from Judith when she heard her mothers voice.

Rick came back on the line with Michonne, "We need to be together. Remind me to not go with your Crazy idea of splitting us up again. I don't like it. The air ain't right." Rick said plainly.

"I know. I am sorry. I just needed the time to talk to Mike without one distraction and to make sure we were through and the same for you. Closure."

"My heart and soul belongs to you Michonne. I would have it no other way. I can arrange for us to stay with my parents if you want until the dust settles."

"No. We will stay with my Granny Mabel. I already talked to her. She knows and she has plenty of room."

"Granny Mabel?"

"Yes. You will love her."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 155: Michonne

We were fighting over lingerie. I mean that's what it came down to really. I wanted him to bury it and he told me no. No. Told me to bury it myself if I had a problem with it. He said he didn't have a problem with it. I couldn't understand why he didn't have a problem with it and that he should have a problem with it. He asked me how did it make me feel that he did not have a problem with it and I told him...I don't remember what I told him but I was probably speechless because in that moment I got his meaning and then he kissed me. I shoved him and stumbled back. I was so confused that my mind was blank. Nothing random floated in or out. Just blank and then the patter of my heart began racing when he stepped forward again pulling me to him and I didn't resist. In that moment I wanted him just the same.

I couldn't stop trembling. He was doing things to me and I don't know if it was the effect of his beard in combination with his thirst for me. He gave me Goosebumps and when he got on his knees and buried his face in my bush with his tongue reaching seeking and successfully finding I squeeze a handful of hair on the top of his head and let out surprising scream that didn't stop him. No. He didn't stop and I didn't tell him too.

Driftwood

Day and Night 155: Rick

If Michonne was going to resist me the second time I don't know what I would have done with myself. I was tired of my hand jobs. I needed Michonne desperately. Just once. Just to be inside her just once. Lingerie or no lingerie. I wanted her. I wanted to ravish every part of her body. I wanted to hear her call my name begging me not to stop. She didn't resist me. She kissed me back and I thought I was going to lose my mind. I tore her clothes from her body and began tasting every inch of her as she stood there trembling. I put her leg up on my shoulder after I kissed every party of her upper body and breast. She smelled like I knew she would. Good. Tasted good too. She screamed when she came in my mouth. God she tasted so good. I picked her up and carried her to my cot. I laid her body down and I climbed on top. I liked the way she was kissing me back and looking at me as we were doing it. She was incredibly tight. Tight is good, Wet made it even better and having her call my name was amazing. Better than my dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Driftwood

Day 156: Michonne

I couldn't sleep. Rick was out. I mean he never sleeps heavy but he was out. All I could do was look at him. We were both still squeezed on his twin size cot together. Butt ass naked except for a blanket that barely covered our lower parts. I was looking at him and I just couldn't understand how his chapped lipped self was able to seduce me to break every single one of my vows with Mike. His scraggly beard...He softly said my name in his sleep and turned away from me. He had me all night and he still was dreaming about me. Just madness. Suddenly I could feel him. His semen slowly being expelled from my body. I couldn't lay there another second. I made haste to the waterfall. It was light out. I took my makeshift toiletry bag with me and a change of clothes. The water felt good on my body as the air was beginning to heat up. Then my thoughts began to get the better of me. My thoughts took me to the shore where I cursed GOD for allowing this to happen. I had a husband. My vows were serious.

I could only think about if Mike found out he would fight Rick for sure. He would try and kill Rick for sure. He would. I know Rick doesn't like me saying this but Mike maybe a black Clark Kent by day but he was definitely my...I used the word was...

I don't know why I got on that contraption. As I predicted it was trying to send me to my watery death.

Well I was catatonic for a couple of days afterwards even if Rick thought I was faking.

Driftwood

Day 156: Rick

I woke up to find Michonne gone. That was not part of the morning routine.

I think that was the heaviest I had ever slept since being on the island. Stranded. I immediately remembered the hours before sleep took over me. I had Michonne in ways that I desired and I know I was acting as if my appetite for her was insatiable but I need her to know just how much. I needed her to accept that. Accept me and I thought she did until I realized she wasn't coming right back.

I still could taste her. I could still feel her. My lower part wanted a repeat. I got up from my cot and looked out the window and I could see her down at the shore talking to herself. I could tell she was angry just by her hand gestures. She even got on my contraption that I had held to shore by stakes in the sand. The stakes I made was to ensure it didn't just float a way. It was high tide and she was floating a way on the Gotdamn contraption.

I could see she was in a panic state. I didn't think to put shoes on. Have to be careful of stonefish. I would at least die trying to get to her. To save her.

I just knew I had to get to her before she was carried too far...I know I am crying. Give me a second. She likes when I cry. I hate it. I hate it because she makes me feel that if I lost her today I would be dead by tomorrow. It's so intense. I hate thinking back on it. I don't like her in that state she gets in. She has a fear of water like I've may have said before. I am quite sure she would tell you the same.

I remember rushing out. She was screaming as the waves were taking her a way. I yelled for her to jump off. She did. I swam to her as fast as I could. Pulled her out. Now if she mentions one more time about Mike being a Black Clark Kent...Ask her where was her fucking Superman when her ass was trying to drown us both?

She says she was Catatonic for two days? Have I mentioned how dramatic she could be?


	12. Chapter 12

Driftwood

Day 157: Michonne

I almost died. Again. Not by plane. But Rick's Contraption. He won't admit it but it sunk. I didn't have to jump off of it. It just sunk.

* * *

Driftwood

Day 158: Rick

Michonne likes to think she was catatonic for 48hrs. She will probably get around to telling you what it was like to almost die again. Not by plane but by water. I will tell you she was not catatonic because Michonne still took a shower at the waterfall at least three times as is her routine and she even went with me to collect fish from the low tide. She still prepared meals. Catatonic people don't do that. Can't do that. She only went into her catatonic state if I asked her if she wanted to talk about the night we changed everything about our relationship. Catatonic. My wanting to talk about that night brought on her Catatonia...not even sure that is a word- or if I would say We need to talk about it Michonne. Catatonic...There is a snake Michonne...Screams and runs into my arms.

I know she wanted me to take the blame of seducing her. I know she wanted me to say sorry. If I am telling this story, she was luring me with that lingerie bag. Still, don't understand why she kept it and then threw it on my cot talking about bury it. Who buries Lingerie? We had a suitcase of vomit that made sense. If she had a problem with the lingerie that was her problem. She needed to figure it out. I know I sound aggressive it just that period just makes me so frustrated thinking back on it.

I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to know where her mind was on it. I wanted to continue it. Do it again if she was inclined, but I had no idea where her thoughts were about it, and if I had to go by her moans and screams for more, I would say we were on the same page.

* * *

"Shane came by and took them away from here. Those 48 hours was torture. His kids crying for their mother. He frantic and calling Mishawn every other second."

"Lori...Did you at least get any closure? " Lori's Mom asked.

"He was teary-eyed. Never seen him before so free with tears like that. The Rick I remember didn't shed tears. He said he wasn't going to apologize. He said that he loved her and didn't plan for it to happen, but in his heart, he knows it was meant. They were meant. I told him I wished he would have died on that island." Lori got up from her porch and went into the house.

Mike was sitting out on his deck watching the neighbor chase a random dog out of his yard, "Yeah, some guy came and picked her up and took her away from here. Those were the longest 48 hours of my life. She was constantly whispering into the phone. I guess to her daughters to calm them down and to Rick."

"Mike...Did you get closure at least?" Terry his childhood friend asked.

"She said she loved him and don't regret it. Not one single tear in her eye. That if she knew what she knows now...she wouldn't have changed a thing. Right then I knew my Michonne died on that island."  
Mike purposely left out the part that Granny Mabel told Michonne that before Michonne could be declared excellent and dead from the crash, Mike had different women in his car.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the skeptic, an ardent zealot."_  
 **― E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly**

* * *

Driftwood

 **Day 160** : Michonne

I am a not about to go back and forth with Mr. Grimes regarding whether or not I suffered a catatonic state. He's an ass to suggest that I didn't suffer some type of shock ut all he wanted to discuss was that night. It was the only thing on his mind. That right there shows how insensitive he can be.

I have a fear of water that you can't just stand up in. He knows that. It will take me a while to get over it. He keeps pestering me. Pestering...

I know that when I came back inside after coming from the waterfall, he had moved our cots together. Instead of a twin, we had almost a full-size bed. I pretended I didn't see the change and went about my routine of getting our laundry together and hanging it out to dry. When nightfall came, that was when it couldn't be avoided.

I tried to separate the beds but he had it attached securely, and I couldn't undo it.

He stood in the doorway drenched by the waterfall. All he said was that he was with me. That I was all, he wanted. He wanted me more than getting off the island. He may have said some other things, but I was already on him. He was clean and fresh, and he had those eyes pleading. I took off my wedding ring and jumped his bones. It was different this time because we were both officially on the same page. For him to only have had sex with one other person in his whole life still is mind-boggling to me because he was hitting all the right spots. I kind of faltered a bit when he asked me who my Superman was. He kept asking me, and I didn't realize he was waiting for an answer, and when I screamed Rick, he came immediately. A very intense orgasm we shared. I made mental note of it. Thinking about it makes me tingle.

* * *

Driftwood

 **Day 161** : Rick

One thing I learned in those five or so months with Michonne was that if there was something to be said say it plain. Her Granny Mabel told her that a man that can speak plain is a man that gets what he wants. That night I had to show her.

I fashioned those cots in a way there would be no separating them. If she still felt strongly against it, it just meant a bigger bed for me. There was an extra cot.  
I badly needed Michonne. I didn't want to have to start back to creeping out in the night like before. I knew she enjoyed that time just as much as I did so I spoke to her very plain and told her I needed her. I belong to her if she would have me and to prove it I took off my ring and placed it on the table. She stood there at first. I was surprised when she took off her ring. She came over to me in such a way that had me holding my breath before she took it away from me. My very soul belongs to that woman. With Michonne it's different just is. Everything about it is different. From the way she kisses me back to the way she moves her body. I bet she must be good at a Hula hoop. Either way, I needed to know who was her superman now. I needed to know that, and I was going to keep giving it to her until she told me who was her real Superman and the way she said my name made me cum all up inside of her. She says that was the day I impregnated her.  
That morning was the beginning. The actual beginning for us.


	14. Chapter 14

_"But when a woman decides to sleep with a man, there is no wall she will not scale, no fortress she will not destroy, no moral consideration she will not ignore at its very root: there is no God worth worrying about."_  
 **― Gabriel Garcí a Márquez, Love in the Time of Cholera**

* * *

Granny Mabel was so happy to see them arrive. She was down by the gate to unlock it. She motioned for them to come on through as she got back in her old Lincoln town car to follow behind as they entered her property. It was a five-acre estate. A large plantation style home that was well kept and full of charm. It was the best place to get out of the public eye until they were ready to tell their story. They were already offered 100,000 dollars, but Michonne felt that it was worth more than that and until the right offer came they just sat back and got reacquainted with the world around them.

Granny Mabel was all alone in the Six bedrooms home, and she was anxious for the company. She had a reason to shop knowing that Michonne agreed to stay. She bought three high chairs, a training potty, baby clothes and shoes for toddlers and for the future grandbaby. Ms. Mabel was just excited.

"Granny Mabel, I would like you to meet my husband...I mean..."Michonne tried to correct.

"You said it right the first time...your husband." Ms. Mabel was trying to get a good look at the man behind the beard.

"My husband Rick and my baby girls Abigail and Judith."

"I would hope by morning you shave that off. You look like a killer with all that on your face. Your eyes tell me you a decent looking man but can't tell with that facial hair. Remove that soon please and thank you. Now, which one is going to allow Granny Mabel to love on them?"

* * *

Driftwood

 **Day 185** : Michonne

Rick began sleeping on the spare cot in the day. He was taking more naps. He's been complaining a lot lately. About the heat. About the food. About aches in his lower back. We tried to use the Motrin sparingly. I offered it, but he wouldn't take it because he would just throw it up. I offered him some tea sweetened with berries, and that seemed to help.

I absolutely love sex with Rick. Oh My...I just love it. I can't get enough. It's like incredible. He's incredible, and I love him. I don't think I have actually said it to him, but I think with us both having taken off our rings kind of insinuates love I guess. I love the way he looks at me, and he never tells me no. I thought I do something really special and put on the red lacey number that had my nipples peeking through. I wanted to surprise him. I've been thinking about riding him real aggressive like the way I know he likes it. I love it aggressive actually. He's really great. Lori was one lucky lady.

* * *

Driftwood

 **Day 186** : Rick

Michonne was wearing me the fuck out. My dick was sore. I wanted to do nothing but to hold her and I couldn't refuse her. I never had a sore dick in my life. I think she is trying to kill me. I fucking hate her because she now has been digging in that lady bag for the lingerie.

The only plan of action I could think of was to eat her out real good, so she doesn't even worry about me.

Fuck. I don't ever recall my dick being sore with Lori, but then again we didn't do it all through the night, and we certainly didn't try nearly half of the positions Michonne, and I found ourselves engaged in.

I take one look at her, and she is wearing a red nighty looking at me like come and get it, Daddy. Ughh. My dick hurts.


	15. Chapter 15

Driftwood

Day 190: Michonne

I was kinda feeling lousy but not as bad as Rick who act as if he was dying a slow death. He kept complaining about his tongue was sore. I have absolutely no clue what that was all about but I know it was getting me pissed off. He asked me to look at his hands. I didn't want to look at his hands. I wanted him to help me with chores. I began to worry that maybe he had the island fever.

While he slept in the day I had to bring in the driftwood and put it just right to dry out. We used the driftwood to keep the fire going at night and to cook with. Driftwood has many purposes but that was what we mostly used it for. Rick and I usually collected the driftwood together.

I had to collect the fish at low tide because he was still sleeping. He slept a lot. A deep sleep. Sometimes I put a mirror by his nose just to make sure he was still breathing.

He would even beat me to bed at night. Sleep so deep he was snoring. I noticed we missed a few days here and there of having sex. He said all he wanted to do was hold me. Cuddling was nice. I had no idea where the lady bag went.

His body is real lean. When I am in his embrace, I am pretty much a goner when it comes to the sandman or should I say falling asleep. Sometimes I think about Mike and what he is doing but when I am cuddled up with Rick...I realize where I want to be. I want to be with him. Rick. He has my heart. I'm in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 210: Rick

I didn't know what was wrong with me. Michonne was worried at first. I think she thought I was joking when I told her that my tongue was sore. I didn't know how to tell her she had my tongue tired and my dick sore. Fuck. If I died from this then what? I never experienced anything like it. She kept me up through the night so when else was I going to get some sleep?

My hands were swelling. I tried to show her but she didn't give a shit. She said her Granny Mabel says hands swell when you suddenly become lazy. Ain't that some shit?

Michonne was crying a lot. Mumbling under her breath. She thought I didn't hear her but when I was awake I did. I tried to be more helpful but with the heat and certain smells...

I have never experienced anything like this ever in my life. I am tired. Just plain old tired.

I really like cuddling with Michonne. She is a really good kisser. I mean really good. I tried to avoid the kissing too. It always woke my lower half and I tell you it was sore...I mean I love sex. Having sex with Michonne is fantastic. I love it a great deal I just need to get my dick muscle use to it.

I hid the lady bag.


	16. Chapter 16

"He didn't pick her; you don't choose who you fall in love with any more than you choose the shape of your bones."  
― C.J. Carlyon, The Cherry House

XXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 215: Michonne

Couvade Syndrome. I said it and he was magically cured. I was ready to die. He says he used to be a Deputy Sheriff...Not an Obstetrician. He is confident that we will be ok. I can't help but think of everything that could go wrong.

I stood knee deep in the water. I couldn't curse God. I could only be mad at myself for choosing this way to die. Childbirth with a Deputy Sheriff as my doctor. Soon as that thought came to mind I was knocked off my feet and carried a way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 216: Rick

Michonne said she woke up and that word came to her mind. She said her Granny Mabel was in her dream chanting it and told her to say it aloud and it would cure me. Couvade Syndrome.

I really thought she said that they were Christians...If I ask her about it she gets pissed off because she says the dream told her and it had nothing to do with witchery or Voodoo just the random knowledge that drifts in an out of her brain because God is helping her with answers to problems.

I tell you if we met anywhere else under any other circumstances I would say Michonne is bat shit crazy.

She walked to the ocean and got in the water knee deep screaming for a rip tide to take her. It did.

I was beginning to believe she was trying to kill us both. She went with the rip tide. I screamed for her to go parallel with the shore. She didn't. I did. Within about three minutes it brought her right back close enough for me to pull her out. I love this woman. If we are going to die I pray it is together.

She said she never had a baby before. I told her I never had one before either but we will be ok. She shoved me and walked away. She was mumbling something about I am nothing but a Deputy Sheriff that I don't know nothin about birthin no babies. Sometimes I think she has lines from movies but if I asked when she is pissed off she get's really pissed off. So I follow a few steps a way from her. I have to make sure she is safe and now make sure that our baby will be safe.

I've never met anyone like Michonne. I sometimes wonder what she was like before the crash. I would love to know who she was separate from being married to Mike. I mean I knew what she would tell me about her life but it was like she defined herself by her marriage. Put the crazy aside...I think she had to be incredible and any man should be honored to be in her presence. When I think of Michonne before the island...that's how I envision her. Incredible...just breathtaking.


	17. Chapter 17

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."  
― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 250: Michonne

I can't eat. I want to die. I pray to not wake up but I do. Everyday. Rick has been pissing me off. I wake up with his hands on my belly. Rubbing it. He is always snuggled up behind me. I tell him to stop rubbing my belly. I tell him if he is going to rub anything rub my titties or ass. Shit.

I guess at the time I was almost 13 weeks.

Rick told me that he loved me. It made me cry. Not at first. I told him to prove his love. I mean if he really loved me...I needed him to prove it. I needed him to get a bowl of those poisonous white berries . We eat them and lie down together to die. Jackass said he would get the bowl and feed them to me. That having a baby is not the end of the world.

I found the lady bag hidden in the driftwood pile. I wanted to burn the whole bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 251: Rick

Michonne was showing and she was beautiful and huge as far as being all baby. She was losing even more weight because she would not eat. She says she was fasting so GOD could give her the answer on the least painful way to die.

I asked her what was I to do without her. How was I to go on with out her. I told her I loved her. I told her right then and there plain as I could...I love you Michonne. She said if I loved her I would get a bowl full of those poisonous white berries and we could die together. Like Romeo and Juliet. Did I tell you she was dramatic? She had the audacity to get pissed off with me. I was fucking tired of her wallowing in self pity. Preparing for her death. Where to bury her. I tell you sometimes Michonne makes me wish she was a volleyball, I would spike her out into the ocean...okay...okay... I love her and I know I would swim out and bring her back.

Michonne found that damn lady bag. I got it away from her just in time. She was about to throw it into the flames. She blames the lady bag for her pregnancy. She says if I didn't open up that bag we would just be two survivors trying to survive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick came out of the shower completely shaved and wearing a pair of pajama bottoms that Granny Mabel acquired for him. She not only went on a shopping spree for the twins and the future baby but also for Michonne and Rick. Everything they might need she purchased. He was surprised to see Michonne had not returned back to what would be their bedroom. He sifted through the drawers and found socks and underwear. He also came across underclothes for Michonne as well. Nice bras with plenty of matching panties ranging from sexy to practical.

The bedroom door opened and Michonne appeared with a baby monitor in her hand. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the face that was staring back her was clean shaven and extremely handsome.

"Hi." Rick said shyly.

"I've never seen your face like that before." Michonne remarked.

"You like it?" Rick was unsure. He needed reassurance from Michonne.

"Granny Mabel will definitely be pleased."

"How about you?"

"Your a very handsome man Rick. I like it. But I love you regardless. Remember that okay. Now come over here and feel this." Michonne hands was on her belly.

He obliged, "Abigail and Judith?"

"They are asleep. Granny Mabel is going to spoil them rotten. Do you feel that...like feet here but feet here too."

"You need to make sure about getting checked out. Find a doctor you like."

"I already have a doctor I like," She kissed his jaw. "Do you feel that though?"

Rick confirmed, " I do. You are being poked in all directions." Rick got on his knees and spoke to her belly, "This is your father speaking. I need you to calm down in there because I need to get reacquainted with your mother who was out of my sight for two whole days and I didn't like it one bit. Now behave in there Andre." Rick got to his feet.

"Reacquainted?" Michonne asked.

"We are no longer on the island. I never made love to you on a real bed before and I'm anxious to get started." He whispered in her ear.


	18. Chapter 18

"To say that one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around is a paradox. People eventually get sick of waiting, take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soulmates, which takes a lifetime to perfect."  
― Criss Jami, Venus in Arms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 280: Michonne

My belly was huge. I've seen other pregnant people but for me to be pregnant...any other time I would have been excited. Over the top excited. I would be thinking about if it's a boy or girl. Whether to breastfeed or not. Natural or ...Reality forces the choice. No bottles. Have to breastfeed. I had no idea what breastfeeding would do to my oranges. By the way my oranges were rapidly changing in size. I was now a C with out flexing for sure. Oh and the birthing process would have to be natural. I wonder if I would bleed to death.

I don't recall reading any pregnancy books EVER. Had no frame of reference about childbirth and what to expect and when to expect so I have to go on what Rick knows. My friends didn't have any children. We didn't talk about pregnancy. We talked case law. I may have seen a movie but this was real life. Worse case scenario situation. I had absolutely no random information in my brain about what pregnancy would do to MY body.

Ricks' knowledge comes a little bit by being a kid on his grandfathers' farm, the little he learned as Sheriff Deputy and hearsay...heardhersay is what my Granny Mabel calls it. Granny Mabel says you can't trust from heardhersay. EVER. Especially if it is coming from a man that ain't gay. A straight man has tuned out once a woman goes into women things. I trust my Granny Mabel.

There was a lot of movement in my womb. The poking in all different direction. I had a dream that I had an octopus inside me. I didn't tell Rick because he was happier if I just went along with what was happening to my body. I didn't like worrying him. He couldn't get his chores done fast enough because he was worried if I was going to let another riptide take me. I love him. I just needed him to know for sure what was from the farm, from the Text books from his job and heardhersay.

Mike was on the fence about having kids. I know he would probably not like the surprise effect. Everything had to be planned. Mike was methodical. Everything had to be well thought out before he could function. Rick just goes with it. I like that about Rick.

Rick is always on his knees talking to my belly. Kissing it. Rubbing it. Sometimes it interferes with my chores. I love him the most in those moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 281: Rick

Michonne has stopped the talk about finding a less painful way to off her self. I think the thought of leaving me to my own devices scares her more so she gave up on it and I am glad. I love her and I love the way she looks pregnant. She's beautiful. I love when she wears her hair up and she keeps her belly uncovered.

Michonne may like to believe her breast were still the size of oranges. That was definitely not the case she was well on her way to small grapefruit status.

Her gasp always scared me but when I go to her she places my hand on her belly and I can feel the movement and I can't help but kiss her. Kiss her belly and talk to the baby. I would tell the baby to settle down and it would.

She was slowly harassing me for information on what to expect. She wanted to know what was from the time I was a kid on a farm when I watched with my own two eyes my cat Cheesy give birth to a litter of kittens versus what I learned in textbook. She didn't want to hear about what I heard Lori say or what Lori's friend said. She said her Granny Mabel told her to not go on heard her say...Yeah. Granny Mabel... I leave that right there.

Lori would love to have been pregnant. It just never happened for us. When I think about it...the baby happened with the right person for me...Michonne.


	19. Chapter 19

"I like to listen. I have learned a great deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen."  
― Ernest Hemingway

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of relationship you think we have for you to call me Mabel?" Granny Mabel looked squarely at Rick. "Repeat after me...Granny Mabel."

Rick was beginning to understand immediately, "Granny Mabel, I don't know if Michonne wants the babies to have cookies. Let me go wake her and see."

"You see how happy they are about it? Drooling all over it? You want to take that a way from them? You go ahead. You'll quickly find who will be their favorite." Ms. Mabel warned with a stern look on her face.

Rick watched his baby girls enjoying the cookie pieces that Granny Mabel broke up into small pieces for them. "Is this what you have been doing for them to take to you so quickly?" Rick asked standing in the kitchen while Granny Mabel sat in front of the two highchairs.

"They are similar to Michonne. She loves sweets. A little never hurt nobody unless you diabetic." Granny Mabel wiped Judith's mouth from the drool. She offered her the Sippy cup and she quickly took to it. "Michonne needs to make an appointment to be seen by a doctor. She's too large to be carrying one baby based on the amount of months she says she is. Multiples run in your family?" Granny Mabel asked.

"I was an only child. Can't say I know the answer to that...Granny Mabel." Rick was trying to get used to calling the 73 year old woman Granny.

"What you got some super sperm or something? Firing off breaking up her eggs just so? You listen to me good. You heard this from my lips to your ear...Take care of my Grand daughter. She loves you. I can tell you love her but she love you just the same. She frets over you. You are everything to her and I know when you start to get acclimated to the world again...outside these walls you going to have women falling all over you especially now you don't look like a serial killer. Especially when they read the story about your super sperm and what I have to just guess Superman qualities. Surviving a plane crash...surviving...helping bring your daughters in the world by any means possible. Yeah. I say you are swoon worthy for the trifling lonely ones out there and just women in general."

"I would never leave Michonne for anyone else."

"When you were married. Before the plane crash. Did you ever think you would leave your first wife?" Ms. Mabel sat back in her chair waiting for Ricks response.

Rick answered honestly, "No."

"Listen to Granny Mabel...Listen real good...things like that we don't plan to happen. Sometimes things just happen and by me waking up that part of you in the brain...you will now be actively aware when you are being tested or actively losing your way."

"Michonne is it for me."

"I would say so. She is a hellion. She would kill you first before you leave her with 5 kids to raise and I would help her bury you in the back of this house. Yes I would and be like Rick who?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 310: Michonne

I was craving cookies. Cupcakes. Big Kat bar.

Rick blamed me for letting his contraption drift out to sea. He says he would happily got on it and gone to the grocery store to get those things for me but he says by the time he would return the babies would probably be born which means I would survive the cravings. Asshole.

He handed me another bowl of berries and told me to imagine. He handed me a bowl of fish soup with seaweed and told me to imagine. I was going to get him back that night if he whispered in my ear about getting intimate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 311: Rick

Michonne was getting annoying. Where the hell she think I was going to get her a Big Kat bar? She insist the contraption sunk. I watched it drift farther and farther away from shore. I can't understand how we have different narrative to what really happened to that contraption.

I like holding Michonne at night. I like rubbing her belly. She was being kind of frisky grinding her ass up on me. I was surprised actually because we had gone almost a week with out doing it and it gave me time to get my stamina back up. I wasn't sore anymore. I hadn't been painfully sore in a while. I whispered in her ear if she was ready for Superman and she told me to just imagine if she was...I pulled down her panties anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

"Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than oneself is real."  
― Iris Murdoch, Existentialists and Mystics Writings on Philosophy and Literature

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michonne you need to go to the doctor. Granny Mabel has made the appointment for today. You got to get up."

"Just let me sleep. I just want to sleep." Michonne whined as she gripped her pillow tightly.

"That's all you've been doing the last four days. Come on. You want Granny Mabel to get you up?" Rick looked down at his very pregnant wife all snuggled up with a pillow and it was midday.

"My hands are swollen. My feet are swollen." Michonne complained.

"Well that's what happens when you all of sudden become lazy...remember?" Rick removed the blanket from Michonne.

" Ha. Ha. My hands are actually swollen see." Michonne waved her hands but Rick ignored her and her ailment that was due to water retention.

"Lazys' only cure is to get up." Rick began to laugh, "Got you back. Ha." He lightly smacks her butt.

Michonne allowed Rick to help her get to a sitting position and help her to stand up from the bed. "I need to wash up. Do I have time to do that?"

"We need to be out of here in 45 minutes." Rick tapped his watch that was on his wrist.

"Where are my babies?" Michonne tried to massage the weight of her unborn baby from her pelvis area where it sat on a nerve. "Abby and Judy?"

"They are fascinated with Granny Mabel. Follow her where ever she goes. She talks to them like they're grown and they act like they know what she's talking about. She tells them about all things they need to be aware of and that Granny blood in their veins is a good thing because that means they will have common sense because she is waking up that part of their brain early." Rick chuckled.

"If they know what's good for them they better listen to Granny." Michonne said with much seriousness in her tone. She pulled her hair up and in to a ponytail and walked into the bathroom.

Rick stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched Michonne step into the shower. He watched the water and soap suds cover and rinse from her body. Her belly. The life she carried within her. For some reason in that moment he felt that his life was forever intertwined with hers. Nothing would ever come between that. He would defend it with his last dying breath.

"I love you, Michonne."

The tone startled Michonne. Something about his tone touched her soul, that it slightly startled her for a split second. Michonne responded when she opened her eyes to see Rick watching her intensely, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Island 1

First 60 days: Mike

I blamed myself for a while that the plane went down. I blamed myself and the guilt wore me down and Granny Mabel did not help. Granny Mabel. Granny Mabel.

I was going to ask Michonne for a divorce. I was in love with someone else. Rosita. Her name was Rosita she was a Mexican goddess I tell you. She was putting the pressure on me to end my marriage. I was going to do it once Michonne got home.

Granny Mabel was the first to hear about the plane. She knew before me because I was too busy with my sinful ways if you let Granny Mabel tell it. She caught me with Rosita. I was having an affair. I was cheating on my wife in our home when Ms. Mabel came by to inform me of what was on the news. She wanted to watch it together and pray that Michonne was okay. If That plane fell in that amount of water...Michonne was good as dead. Michonne has a fear of water. That alone would have killed her. Granny Mabel would not be deterred.

When Ms. Mabel came over that day she had a baseball bat. She carries a baseball bat since her license to carry a gun was revoked. I didn't hear the doorbell because I guess the music was too loud. When I didn't answer the door Granny Mabel broke out the glass in the front door and let herself in. She saw Rosita...in the kitchen sitting on a stool with me in between her legs eating her out. If Rosita hadn't screamed when she did Ms. Mabel would have killed me because the first blow hit me on the shoulder blade. Mabel swung again and got my arm. She swung again...and again...and again.

Rosita threatened to call the police but she didn't because Ms. Mabel threatened to beat her with the bat once she got out of jail for beating my ass. Granny Mabel...I lost consciousness that night.

The grief was almost unbearable. One moment your love one is there and the next they are not. She had a T-shirt that she loved to sleep in that was still in the hamper. It still smelled like her. I would inhale her from that shirt. I grieved Michonne. Granny Mabel was around to make sure I did.

I barely remember the funeral.

XXXXXX

Island 2

First 60 days: Lori

First I was shocked. The first week or two just shocked. I couldn't believe that my husband was gone. Even with the official declaration from the Coast Guard I still couldn't get my mind to accept that Rick died in that plane crash.

Every time the news showed the debris I was hoping to see Rick amongst it. Every time the doorbell or the phone rung I was hoping that he was on the other side of the door or his voice would be on the other line. It took awhile to even get out of the fog. The grief was great.

I had a pregnancy test unopened. I was going to wait until Rick arrived to take it. When I got the phone call that the plane went down. I had my period. A very heavy flow when I got the news that he was on that plane... I wasn't pregnant.

The funeral...it was a blur. I fainted.

I would go into his closet. He still had a t shirt in the hamper. I would sleep with it. It still smelled like him. I don't think I ate for weeks. Luckily for my mother coming around to make sure I was ok those first 60 days.


	21. Chapter 21

Our universe grants every soul a twin—a reflection of themselves—the kindred spirit – And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other—even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love.

Julie Dillon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 359: Michonne

There was some coconuts that floated to shore. Rick carried them near our shelter. It was about thirty or so. There were coconuts on the otherside of the island but we tried not venture over there because it seemed like there were more snakes and what nots versus where we were. I never liked coconut but pregnancy cravings I was able to acquire a taste for it especially the coconut water. The coconut helped a bit with my sweet tooth. The baby would calm down when I ate coconut or drank the coconut water.

I became really gassey. The way the baby would sit on my bladder I found myself peeing on myself or just farting. I was embarassed by it but Rick thought it was hilarious. He says my gas smelled sweet. He is a liar. I couldn't stand my self.

My gums started bleeding a bit...I was worried I was going to lose my teeth with no toothpaste and the last bit we used weeks ago. I had a dream that night that all my teeth fell out my mouth. I woke up screaming. I told Rick and he said that he would be all for me being toothless because that meant an incredible blow job. Asshole. I rinsed with the saltwater and that seemed to clear it up a bit.

I'm so huge I can barely get around. The way the baby sits or stretches I can barely move. It hurts. The pain that shoots from my tail bone down my leg. OH. My. God. I can't imagine what childbirth is going to feel like but if this pain is any indication then I know I am going to die. If I didn't bleed to death the pain would surely take me out. Rick was rubbing my legs. Massaging the pain away as he talked to the baby. He told the baby to stop sitting on my nerves. The baby moved and I had temporary relief. I love him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 360: Rick

I surprised Michonne with coconuts. They were on the shore that morning. I know she said she didn't like coconuts but I did and I knew if she gave a fresh one a try she would like it too. She did or if you let her tell it the baby liked the coconut. The baby like coconut water and the coconut with fish, with soup, with salad, with berries...

Michonne was peeing on herself every day it seemed. I told her I was going to fashion her a diaper to match what we will have for our baby. She didn't find that funny at all. Her gas smelled horrible. I was thinking I need to ration the coconut because ever since the coconuts it was foul.. I can't understand how Michonne could stand to smell her self. Like she was rotten inside. I would never tell her that. I told her she smelled sweet.

I had a dream that Michonne was pregnant with an octopus when she woke up screaming that her teeth were falling out. Michonne with no teeth. That would have to be an incredible blow job. She didn't appreciate the bright side of things.

I wish I could have taken some of Michonne's pain during that time. I would have gladly bared it just to alleviate it for her. I tried everything I could think of to keep her comfortable as possible. I love her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Before, I wanted to say: "I found love!" But now, I want to say: "I found a person. And he belongs to me and I belong to him."  
― C. JoyBell C.

XXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 399: Michonne

There was a bad storm that came through. It scared us both. It really put our shelter to the test. There were high winds and tons of rain. Heavy rains. We cuddled in bed together and listened to the storm. We talked to each other about different things. I told him things that I don't even know if Mike knew about me.

We also talked about the baby. We were trying to decide on a name and agreed if I had a girl he would get to choose a name and if it was a boy I would choose the name. He said he liked two names and that was Abigail and Judith. The way he said the names sounded nice. I couldn't imagine any other choices for a daughter. He was trying to decide which he liked the best. I told him I was thinking about only one name and it was Andre.

I guess I was 32 weeks. Give or take?

It was that night the cramping began. Like the worse gas cramps ever. My belly felt different like it was lower. I told Rick I didn't want to have the babies inside that it would be too messy from what I guestimate it would be but he said the baby would be born right inside and to not worry about clean up. He would handle that. He was kissing the side of my face when he noticed my tears. Everything hurt. Even loving Rick the way I was loving him...hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 400: Rick

Michonne was busying about going through suitcases of things we didn't bother to wear due to either impractical or just didn't fit. She began taking things and shredding them making cloth diapers. She was humming a tune... a lullaby. She swept and dusted and prepared a LV bag that washed ashore months ago a place to keep the baby. A baby bed of sorts. We had tarp that I kept in the corner along with more rags for when it was time to deliver the baby. It was like the calm before the storm. Everything felt...I can't even describe it but then the waves began lapping close to the shelter. The sky was dark. It was the darkest it had ever been on the island except for the fire that we had that refused to burn out.

I knew every what if that Michonne could possibly talk about. I knew she was scared. It wasn't the ferocity of the storm that we feared.

I was scared too. Scared to lose her. Scared to live without her. I prayed that night. I got on my knees on the side of our bed. Michonne was surprised and got down beside me on her knees and we both prayed. We both said aloud that we were praying for the storm to pass and to remain safe but we were both quietly praying for a safe delivery for her and the baby when the time came.


	23. Chapter 23

"The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why."  
― Mark Twain

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 407: Michonne

I felt like I needed to have a bowel movement. The last time I felt like this Rick wanted to stick his finger up there to help me with constipation. He said his grandmother had a Chihuahua they had to do that to when it was constipated. I didn't talk to him for 10 minutes after that.

I just couldn't understand what was happening to my body. I stood there frozen into place as I watched liquid streaming down my leg. I didn't feel like I was pissing myself. Pissing myself felt different. This WAS different. My body instantly ran cold. I got chills. My heart began racing.

Rick was down by the shore collecting driftwood. I tried not to shit myself. I really needed Rick to help me down the stairs of the shelter so I could do my business in a spot he created just for me. A lady throne he called it and he had his man throne. I went to the window but no sound would come out. I couldn't call Ricks name...The cramps were so intense and they were coming back to back all of a sudden. I could only pant.

I was about to have a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 407: Rick

I don't know what told me to turn and look to the shelter when I did... All I saw were dreads hanging out the window.

I dropped the driftwood that I collected and sprinted to the house. It seemed like the house was a million miles away as I lost my balance in the sand twice.

I opened the door to find her going on all fours. She was crying asking me to help her to the lady throne because she think she was going to shit herself.

I tried to help her to her feet but she wanted to wait until the cramps subsided. She was holding her breath. I told her to breathe. She had to breathe through it.

Luckily she had plain water boiling she was preparing our meal when it began. I think she went into shock because she insisted that I take her to go to the Lady Throne. She was crying. I had to stay calm and convince her to get on the cot.

I washed my hands. I placed the tarp over the bedding and covered that with clean rags. I removed the pot of hot water from the heat. I had the scissors in the ready after I put them in the flames while Michonne was moaning still on all fours.

I didn't mean to yell at her but I needed her to snap out of it and accept that this was it. If it was going to be more comfortable on all fours she needed to make up her mind and I would get the tarp moved to the floor.

She was crying and breathing heavy. She told me to look below or our baby will hit the floor for sure.

I didn't realize I was the one in shock. Michonne needed me. This was happening.

We were having a baby.


	24. Chapter 24

"We just did an awesome job of not dying."  
― John Green, Let It Snow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to say anything?" Rick asked Michonne as they were stepping inside Granny Mabel's home. Rick could not believe that the whole car ride was in silence. Herschel kept the conversation going about things they missed while they were stranded on the island for the whole car ride. Herschel felt the tension in the air.

Michonne walked into her Granny Mabels house to see her daughters laughing at their Great Granny who was offering them apple slices.

"Ma mA. Ma Ma." The twins chimed in unison and when they caught sight of their dad, "Da Da. Da Da."

Granny Mabel took one look at Michonne and knew something was amiss, "Why your face booted up like that? What the doctor tell you ain't no fault on Rick. I tell you that right now."

"How you know what I am upset about?" Michonne asked not changing the look on her face.

"She won't talk to me Granny Mabel. I don't know what she's thinking." Rick went to his daughters and kissed their cheeks.

"What I am thinking is what you didn't want to do on the island like I told you." Michonne chastised Rick.

"What-the pull out method?" Granny Mabel guessed. "Ya'll too old for that shit. Especially when it is getting real good to you. Only thing I know and that ain't fool proof because you proved that to not be the case is breastfeeding. While breastfeeding you can't get pregnant..or at least for a while you can't." Granny Mabel shook her head. "Show me two fools who used the pull out method and I will show you the same two fools with a baby." She eyed Rick and Michonne.

"I am having triplets Granny." Michonne began to cry again.

"I know. And guess what you going to be okay. As long as the lord says the same...I will be around to make sure of it and that Superman Sperm donor knows he ain't got no choice in the matter but to make sure you stay and remain okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 408: Michonne

Rick told me to push. I was still on all fours. He put the tarp under me and pile of shredded cloth. He said the babys' head was out but the shoulders needed one good push. I strained and he said I did a good job. That we had a baby girl with a head full of hair. He made quick work with getting the baby wrapped and he waited for the baby to cry...she did. I kept feeling the need to push. I told Rick and he said we were done he was waiting for something to stop happening to the placenta. But I had to push. So I pushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day and Night 408: Rick

Child birth is messy. I had a pulsating placenta that I wasn't sure if I should clamp the umbilical cord immediately and cut or wait. I was grateful that our baby was breathing but I didn't know what the fuck to do and when I noticed it was slowing down pulsating I clamped and hoped for the best but when Michonne said she felt like she need to push...That shit scared the fuck out of me to see another head popping out. We already had one baby. Two? I didn't know what to do with the baby I had bundled up that was wailing. Michonne wasn't in any position to hold her. I wasn't in any position to hold her and deliver another baby so I put her in the LV suitcase. I told Michonne not to push. I put the suitcase near Michonne so she could see the baby as I made work to guide another baby out.

Second baby was difficult to extract. Second baby tore Michonne something terrible. I told Michonne to not push but she did anyway. I know she wanted it done and over with. When the second baby arrived Michonne collapsed on the floor. We had another daughter. I'm sorry I need a second...

The second baby wasn't breathing. I couldn't tend to Michonne and the first baby that was crying. I had to tend to the baby that I couldn't get to breathe. I rubbed along the nose...I put my finger in her mouth. The placenta expelled from Michonne and it was still pulsating. I couldn't understand why our baby wasn't breathing. I rubbed her back and along her throat. I don't know what made me think to do this but I sucked what could be blockage from her nose and spit it out. I did CPR and two finger compresses to her chest. One breath and she breathed. She screamed. I cried. Boy did I cry. I clamped and cut.

I put both babies in the suitcase bundled up and made my way to Michonne who was out. She was breathing and bleeding less than before. I put two stitches while she was knocked out. Cleaned her up real good and put her to bed. She will need to figure out when to use the honey she collected that was in a tiny jar. If it was actually honey...That's another story.

I got the babies cleaned up and had them nurse on michonne while she was passed out. I waited until they were good and full before I removed them and placed them back in the suitcase. The babies were clinging to each other and were fast asleep. They each had to weigh about 5lbs or so each. Abigail and Judith.


	25. Chapter 25

"Home is my heart in your hands, and yours in mine. Nothing will ever change that."  
― T.A. Chase, Home Sweet Home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you and you didn't listen."

"Okay so we are talking now?" Rick opened his eyes to look at Michonne who was on top of him.

"I told you to pull out and every fricking time you wouldn't."

"Michonne most of the time we were in this position here. You on top of me. Riding me just like you are now. How you expect me to have pulled out?" Rick grabbed her ass and squeezed as she began to pick up speed and his hips kept bucking upwards to meet every sweet spot that gripped and released him just right.

"It's my fault?"

"You know you are my Kryptonite woman and if I was to die right now I want it to be all up in you like this."

Michonne let out a moan as she picked up the pace even more.

"Who's your fucking Superman?"

Michonne felt herself coming undone as he began grinding himself to the hilt inside her, "Rick..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 410: Michonne

I remember drifting in an out of consciousness. I was dreaming I was with Rick in a beautiful house that had the most beautiful nursery. We were smiling at each other as we stood by a crib. Rick was so happy at what he was looking at in the crib. When I gazed down into the crib there was an octopus and I couldn't understand why Rick was so happy...

I felt my nipples being sucked relentlessly but I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move to push whatever it was that was attacking my nipples. Another excruciating pain in my lady parts.

I think all I wanted was God to take me but all I got was Granny Mabel telling me to get my Ass up and Get up Now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 411: Rick

Michonne was out for 48 hours. The first twenty four had me worried because she was running a fever. She would only wake enough to drink water and then pass right back out. I couldn't leave her or the babies those first 48 hours. I didn't sleep. I was worried about Michonne not making it. All that talk about dying. I prayed that God would not listen and not answer her prayer. I was worried about the babies...if they stopped breathing. So I had to keep watch. I had too. They needed me.

I was holding the twins. Looking them over. Checking their umbilical cords for any signs of infection. They both were staring at me with the most amazing shades of blue gray before they would dose back to sleep. I didn't know I could love another human being more than I could in that moment.

Michonne finally was aware of her surroundings and she instantly wanted her babies. She was weak. I placed each baby on the cot with her. She cried. She said Granny Mabel was in her ear telling her to get her ass up. I looked under the bed and under the table...No Granny Mabel. But I am thankful all the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I want to thank every person who left a review regarding this story. I think one review suggested that I should have listed this as comedy...well comedy wasn't my intention. Weird I know. I just write and I didn't want to set expectations because purposeful humor is tricky. Another review said that the story was addictive...I guess the multiple updates help with that Richonne fix. HA. Luckily this story is easy based on the way my brain works. Kind of like flipping cards...maybe that's not a good example. Hmmmm.


	26. Chapter 26

"How do you know when it's over?"  
"Maybe when you feel more in love with your memories than with the person standing in front of you."  
― Gunnar Ardelius, I Need You More Than I Love You and I Love You to Bits

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Island 1

Days 1-120: Mike

I lost Rosita in those first 120 days due to my mandatory mourning. Don't get me wrong, I was grieving Michonne. I did love her. A part of me still does. Always. It's just, Rosita felt that if I really loved _her_ my grief for Michonne should have been two weeks minimum or maximum 30 days.

Rosita was pissed enough to abort our baby.

The affair with Rosita didn't just happen. I actively pursued her. We worked together. We ate lunch together. I would tell her things and we just grew close. I wanted Rosita and being married did not stop me. Looking back I gave Rosita a narrative that Michonne was a bitch, that she would actively withhold sex because I didn't put the toilet seat down...Things don't just happen no matter how much we tell ourselves. One is always actively seeking, pursuing, and it was me.

Granny Mabel practically moved in to the home. Sorting through Michonne's things. What should be kept and what should be tossed. I wasn't very helpful. Granny Mabel had a storage unit delivered and hired a couple of people she knew well enough to pack things in nice and neat. I think it was Herschel and Zach. That time for whatever reason was a fog to me.

I do know that Granny Mabel did not believe Michonne was dead. I thought Granny was in denial. Granny Mabel said that if Michonne was truly dead she would have felt it the moment God took her. She would have felt it in the core of her very being. She said, she had continued to say, her Grandbaby was out there and she would do everything in her power, with the help of GOD to get her back.

I didn't believe in a God at that time and Granny Mabel knew it. It was a bone of contention between us. Since I didn't believe Granny Mabel said the baseball bat was anointed with the spirit of GOD and if I answered one more GOD Damn Call from Rosita she would knock all the fucks out of me. All done in Jesus name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Island 2:

Day: 1- 120: Lori

My mother was very instrumental with helping me keep my sanity. What little I had at the time. I missed Rick. He was such a wonderful husband. I couldn't help think about the babies we planned to have that would never happen now. The family we envisioned together. I would quit my job at the Go Stop insurance and become a housewife and a stay at home mother.

We had so many dreams and hopes. So many plans...Sorry I need a second...

I returned back to work after 30days. I had too. I couldn't get sucked in to being immobile. I confided a lot in Spencer. Spencer was a big help in getting me through those days. We worked together. We had lunch together. He listened. He was such a good friend.

I don't know when I actually started seeing Spencer differently. I think it was in that third month when I became self deprecating and he said I was beautiful.

Spencer said I was beautiful...

Rick never called me beautiful. Rick has said I was pretty. He never called me beautiful.

At first I didn't believe Spencer. I thought he needed glasses but he was insistent that I was beautiful. I began seeking these compliments out. Not just from him but others. Beautiful. Negan, a car salesman at the dealership that I purchased a new car from after the dust settled even said I was gorgeous...

Beautiful and Gorgeous reawakened me. I was no longer just pretty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must say, I like you. I think you will do fine by my grandbaby. I know it's early. Two weeks-but I see how you are with Michonne and your daughters...Plus I didn't have to grab my bat not once so far. I say so far so good." Granny Mabel was pruning her rose hedges that lined the bottom of her front porch while Rick stood on the top step watching her at work.

"Your bat?" Rick asked his eyebrow arched.

"Yes. I can't carry a gun anymore. Don't mean I don't have one...but there is no law that says I can't carry a baseball bat. I had to pull a gun on that husband of hers' a many a times. More times than Michonne knows about. I can look in a man's eyes and know instantly if he is full of shit...I don't know why women are breeding these trifling men. If your not going to raise these boys to be about something...honorable then why not just flush them bastards down the toilet, I says."

Rick nodded. He was unsure how to respond to Granny Mabel most of the time. Not sure what to do with half the things she would say at random but he was going to do what Michonne warned him about on the island, 'You better listen to Granny Mabel when she is talking. Don't ask too many questions because she can gauge ignorance and then it would be an hour tangent about nothing that relates to nothing in particular.' "I was thinking I need to talk with Lori about divorcing."

Granny Mabel nodded.

"I called her to set up a time so we could talk."

"What you telling me for...you need me to come along with my Bat?"

"No, Granny Mabel. I just want to know if I am wrong for wanting to ask for the divorce face to face. Michonne seems to think I should send a document by certified mail."

"You do what you need to do. Closure is important. Without it you just wasting my Grandbaby's time."

"Granny Mabel...I already closed that door when we first arrived back and..."

"That shit wasn't closure...That was sensory overload."


	27. Chapter 27

"When you love someone, truly love them, you lay your heart open to them. You give them a part of yourself that you give to no one else, and you let them inside a part of you that only they can hurt-you literally hand them the razor with a map of where to cut deepest and most painfully on your heart and soul. And when they do strike, it's crippling-like having your heart carved out."  
― Sherrilyn Kenyon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why you keep looking at your watch?" Granny Mabel eyed Rick who was at the kitchen table as she served him some left over fried chicken with macaroni and cheese, collard greens, potato salad and a glass of sweet tea.

"I'm just timing Michonne. It is after 10pm and on the island I wasn't..." Rick trailed off when Michonne came into the kitchen in a pair of oversized pajamas with a quizzical look upon her face. "Like clock work."

"Rick you know it's after 10pm." Michonne had her hand on her hip.

Granny Mabel butted in, "And what of it? He is still under the same roof."

"I can't sleep unless..."

"Unless he is all up under you?" Granny Mabel asked.

Rick began laughing, "Just about...Other than that long dark period on the Island..."

"You be quiet." Michonne admonished where she knew Rick was taking the conversation.

"If Rick fell off the earth right now...let me take that back he did fall out the sky...If Rick here said to you tomorrow that he was leaving and not coming back I promise you -you will eventually go to sleep. Promise you. I have no idea what you going to do when the world comes knocking at this door and you both pulled in 5 different directions. Come and sit down with us and eat."

"Granny it is after 10pm." Michonne began to fret.

"Somewhere in the world it is dinner time. Plus I can't stand looking at you two bobble heads. Come on feed my future great grand babies at least."

Michonne sat at the kitchen table refusing any food but accepting what Rick fork fed her from his plate.

"So you thought of any names for those boys that you carrying?"

"Granny! You keep saying that! How do you know it may be girls or a combination. Rick and I didn't want to know."

"Well I am telling you now, three boys you carrying."

Rick laughed, "Well, if that is the case we have one name picked out and that is Andre," He looked to Michonne who nodded and then back at Granny Mabel, "I like the name Carl and I guess the 3rd baby would be Junior."

"That's what I like about you Rick. You take charge." Ms. Mabel sat down with a small helping of food. "You need to appreciate those qualities Michonne."

"I do."

"Rick says he is going to see Lori in the morning and you got a problem with that." Granny Mabel veered the conversation since she had the two of them at the table.

Michonne looked at Rick wide eyed unable to figure out why Rick was telling Granny all their business, "I do, Granny." Michonne admitted without hesitation.

"Let me tell you something and I want you to hear me clearly, let this man go handle his business. Closure is not done by phone. It is not done by certified mail. It is done face to face. No babies distracting the situation. No worrying about **you** because as long as I am living you are going to be okay. You hear me?" Granny Mabel waited for a nod from Michonne before she continued, "Closure takes time. It may take more than one face encounter to get it all out your systems. He loved that woman at one time and the worst thing is for him to realize he still does and it is five babies later and I have to beat his ass with my bat." Granny Mabel gave Rick a long hard stare.

"I love you Michonne. I love our daughters and I love our unborn babies and any future ones we may have together..."

Granny Mabel interrupted. "Oh hell no...you better get a vasectomy before I allow my Grandbaby to have any more kids by you...Shit...you ever try to leave her with _more_ than 5 kids I would kill you myself and turn myself in to the law and say damn straight I did it and drop your body right there at their feet. I swear I would."

Rick visibly swallowed as he put his attention back to Michonne, "I want you to legally be my wife and I want to legally be your husband Michonne, regardless of Granny Mabel's threats of bodily harm and death." Rick looked away from Michonne and back to Granny Mabel.

Michonne smiled and took another fork full of mac and cheese from Rick's plate.

"You set up a time for us to go see Mike?" Granny Mabel asked.

"Us?" Michonne questioned her Granny.

"You think I will have you go see Mike alone you got another thing coming. Think again. I will have my swinging arm warmed up-just let me know ahead of time."

"You said we didn't need distractions..." Michonne countered.

"True but that jackass Mike need to tell you something and I need him to sing like a canary and the only way I know he will do it is if I am standing right there ready to knock his ass flat out."

"Have you always been violent Granny Mabel?" Rick finally asked. He just couldn't understand how this woman that look like she wouldn't hurt a fly one minute morphed in to take no prisoners.

Granny Mabel pointed her fork at Rick who sat across from her at the table and said, "All my life I had to fight. I had to fight my daddy. I had to fight my uncles. I had to fight my brothers. A girl child ain't safe in a family of men, but I ain't never thought I'd have to fight in my own house!"

Michonne watched Rick's face. He was obviously confused and perplexed at the same time. "Pay Granny no mind. She just quoted Sophia in the Color Purple. A book made into a movie. It had Whoopi Goldberg..."

"Can't say I've seen it." Rick admitted.

"When you get done with you wife tomorrow you going to sit down with me and you will have your first cultural lesson." Ms. Mabel made a mental note to have movie night set up for the next day. "We going to watch Roots too."

Michonne shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 415: Michonne

I tried to imagine not being on the island. It's been over a year. I know Rick more than I think I knew Mike. I know everything about him and he knows me. I know I have said it but I love him and the more I am with him...experiencing the different things together. Rick is home to me. Not the island. Rick.

I was slowly getting my energy up but I did not like the babies out of my sight. Not for one moment. Rick was the same way. We were always admiring them. My babies were a week old. I couldn't stop staring at them. I am a mother. Rick is their father.

The nursing pain began to fade a bit. Aloe Vera helped a bit with my nipples a very tiny dab on my lady parts. Rick knows full well there weren't any Honey Bees on the island and that jar was not honey.

I had to keep hydrated and Rick made sure of that and he kept an eye on any possible infection between my legs. He said he had to make sure his love tunnel had no issues because he was counting down the days to test it out. For scientific purposes...I don't know but he pissed me off with that. The idea of having sex again would just be reckless. I knew we would have to have the conversation regarding abstinence. I just didn't know when exactly to broach the topic. He says he read...but I think he heardhersay that six weeks is the length of time to wait to resume having sex but we could try as early as 4 weeks...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 416:

My daughters were officially a week old and I could not take my eyes off of them. I am a father. Michonne is their mother. We are a family.

Michonne was just so beautiful nursing the girls. She was low on energy but she made sure she made it to the waterfall once a day for a shower. Amazing how she will use all her energy for cleanliness. I had each baby in a sling secured to my body as I made sure Michonne made it to those two places without incident.

I really liked taking care of Michonne nipples and that love tunnel was healing up nicely. I know I shouldn't be thinking it but I couldn't wait to be intimate with Michonne. I had flashbacks of delivering Abigail and Judith. I made it my mission to make sure Michonne love tunnel healed properly. I also was curious how sex would feel. I prayed that it would still be snug.


	28. Chapter 28

"You think it can't get worse than wanting someone and not having them, but it can. You can want someone, have them, and want them more. Still. Always. You can never get enough."  
― Michelle Hodkin, The Retribution of Mara Dyer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I like that we are talking like this. We never talked. I never really knew what you were thinking. You never opened up to me fully. This is different."

"Well, I never talked much when we were together. You always accused me of not opening up. To tell you things that were in my head."

"You are so different now. I like this new you."

"I always thought this version of me would be a welcome improvement to you."

"I can't help smiling at you. I like the clean shave you got going on there as well. You haven't lost your good looks that is for sure. I really thought you were dead, Rick."

"There were times I wanted to die. There were times in the beginning I wanted to give up because I couldn't get to you. All I could imagine was your tears. That you needed me back."

"I was devastated, Rick."

"I was devastated, Lori. I was. Really I was. For a while it was about pure survival. Then it was all about rescue. It took months for me to accept that I wasn't getting off the island. I had an SOS written in the sand. I had driftwood ready to be lit to start a smoke signal. We-I had shards of a mirror to reflect the sun to any airplane or boat. There was no one to signal too. I was stranded and all I wanted was to get to you."

"I am glad we are starting over. This is how it should have been when you got off the plane Rick. Just you."

"But it wasn't just me. Sooner or later you would have met them. Met my babies. Sooner or later you would have found out that I wasn't alone on the island. I thank God every day that I wasn't alone...that it was with her I was stranded."

"Why are you saying this to me? What do you expect me to do with what you are telling me?"

"Her name is Michonne Benton. She is a graduate of Harvard University. She majored in law and minored in Botany. She also minored in random from the School of Granny Mabel if you let her tell it."

"I don't understand the humor."

"I don't expect you would but that woman saved my life. She gave me a reason to live and I her. The knowledge she had about plants and such..."

"You look like you admire her but based on her having your kids you admired something else."

"That took time. It wasn't immediate by any means. She was in love with her husband and I was in love with you. We didn't by any means see each other in a sexual way at all. She was a volleyball and if you let her tell it, took a long time for me to stop looking like a volleyball to her. Cast Away with Tom Hanks."

"I really don't know what you want me to say Rick..."

"I want you to listen. I want you to understand that when I left here three years ago...I was a man who loved my wife. I loved you. Only you. A piece of me will always love you I suppose. But now, I am not the same person coming back to you. The major part of _**that man** _ died in the crash and the pieces that survived belongs to someone else. I belong to Michonne. I belong to her and wouldn't have it any other way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 450: Michonne

I was able to get around without any issues. I kept the babies with me in slings. They were over a month old and gaining weight. They were so beautiful. They didn't cry much at all. They both still fit in the LV suitcase that I kept on the spare cot in the day. At night that was Ricks bed. He sulked over there and I didn't care until the last day or two...

He was mad that I had him stop checking my lady parts. I think he was doing more than checking because he would ask me if I had any sensations when he touched it in certain ways... When I began to feel something I would close my legs and kick him with my barefoot. He had a hard on every single time. So no more of that. I will check my self.

Rick began telling me about his cat name Cheesy how when the cat was nursing it never got pregnant. I had four words for Rick, 'I'm not a cat.'

He began creeping again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 451: Rick

I was glad that Michonne was able to get around at this point and her body seem to snap back into shape. It was an amazing transformation week by week watching her shower. She was mostly baby when she was pregnant now she was back to Michonne before pregnancy. We would shower together under the water fall making sure not too much water got on the babies.

Her body was incredible and if I stared too long she would flick me with the water and I would flick her right back.

It pissed me off that she wouldn't let me check her anymore. Just to make sure she was healing properly. I know I was getting carried a way with fingering her but she was going with it at first and then I guess she came to her senses and kicked me.

I was almost sure based on the amount of time that passed it would have been okay if we attempted sex and I tried to tell her about my Cat Cheesy but she didn't want to hear it.

So yeah, I began to tip toe out. If Michonne says the word creep I will blow a gasket. There is a big difference between tip toeing and creeping.

Damn that woman.


	29. Chapter 29

Anyone who is in love is making love the whole time, even when they're not. When two bodies meet, it is just the cup overflowing. They can stay together for hours, even days. They begin the dance one day and finish it the next, or such is the pleasure they experience they may never finish it. No eleven minutes for them. Paulo Coelho, Eleven Minutes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The best offers for our story want us to go into the details regarding the sex between us. I don't know how I feel about being so forthcoming with what I consider very private."

"How much are they asking? The right amount I would sing like a canary about how good your loving is with or without that damn lady bag." Rick kissed Michonne's ever growing and contorting belly.

"We have an offer of 1.5 million and they want exclusive rights." Michonne read from the legal document that was sent to them.

"Really? That is good, right?"

"It could be better. Granny says it could be way better. I will need to call my friend Andrea who is an entertainment lawyer. At least she was one three years ago." Michonne ran her fingers through Rick's hair as he kissed the imprint of a head and a foot that were poking in all different directions in her pregnant belly.

Abigail and Judith were bouncing on the bed and falling down laughing. Rick was multitasking their safety along with Michonne.

Michonne took it all in. All of it. Her family. She began to cry.

"Now, what's wrong with you woman..." Rick grabbed Judith just in time before she fell to the floor.

Granny Mabel knocked twice at the door.

"Open." Michonne yelled loud enough to be heard. Rick was wiping at her eyes.

"I'm ready for my Grand Babies," Abigail and Judith wiggled down off the bed running as fast their little legs would carry them to their Granny. "I got their lunch ready and then Herschel and Zach should be here with that outdoor swing set."

"You spoiling them Granny."

"Just the way I like them, good and spoiled." Granny took both their hands and closed the door.

Rick was smiling and wiping Michonnes' tears, "Why are we crying now?"

"I'm Happy."

"I'm Happy too."

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Lori?"

"So you ready to listen?"

Michonne nodded. She wasn't ready to listen earlier because she was so jealous even though she had no reason to be. She knew she had Rick's heart but she couldn't help feeling insecure with their love being compared to his first love.. She remembered how he was on the island the first few months. Michonne remembered when Lori was all that he could see. Love that was not rational where he would risk his life to get back to her.

Michonne realized in that moment that she did not have that irrational love for Mike. She had it for Rick but she never had it for Mike.

"It was weird Michonne. Granny Mabel was right. No distractions. I was able to **_see_** Lori. I was able to see my first girlfriend, my first wife with no distractions to interfere with how I felt about the person...Lori. It was like there was an inkling that I loved her but it seemed so long ago. Faded. A memory. I was glad to really experience that. I had no desire to pursue it. To chase that memory of loving her when I am not the same person any more. I am not that man. I am not Lori's. I am yours. I belong to you Michonne. This is L.O.V.E. right here right now. I would not die for you Michonne... I live for you. I live for you and our babies and our future babies."

"You just trying to get me to drop my granny panties."

"Did it work?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 452: Michonne

I didn't care if Rick wasn't listening to me as I talked about Abstinence. He was going to hear me even if he wasn't listening me.

I can't put into words how much I love Rick though. He was sitting on the floor holding both his sleeping babies before he settled them back into the LV suitcase and carried them over to the spare cot.

I was surprised because the babies would sleep with me. Rick had the spare cot. I tried to play it off like it didn't matter.

He came over to me. He stood in front of me as I was preparing for bed. He wanted to talk. He wanted to talk about what he wanted from me and what I should want from him and if I couldn't give him what he needed he would be satisfied with kissing.

He missed kissing me and cuddling. Rick said that was what he missed the most. I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me on the cheek. I gave him a peck on the lips. He leaned down and ...my lips and body betrayed me. I wanted him in that moment desperately. When I came to my senses it was hours later and he was fast asleep with me back on top of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 453: Rick

Michonne and I haven't even kissed since the babies were born. Not even a peck. Any time I would attempt to just give her a Good Morning kiss she would stop me, so we resorted to the low high five.

I thought I was going to be met with hesitation. She was harping on Abstinence earlier that day. I know I was being juvenile but I was chanting, My cat Cheesy. My cat Cheesy. My Cat Cheesy to drown her out.

After I put the babies over on the spare cot I made my intentions known that I was sleeping with her. Not the babies. I was.

I told her I needed to talk about it. I needed her to hear me out. To listen.

I wanted at least to kiss. If nothing else. I knew she was trying to be funny with the kiss on the cheek and the peck on the lips but when I let my lips just hover over her's she literally was a goner because I wasn't going to kiss her. She wanted to be kissed and I made her reach for it. I made her seek my lips out and when she did I did not resist her nor she me.

I picked her up to straddle me as I sat down on the bed. She didn't have any underwear on but I had boxers on and a t-shirt that had seen better days. She pulled the shirt over my head when we broke from the kiss. She was staring me down as she watched me pull my cock out my boxers. I was ready to explode. I was eager to be inside of her.

Six weeks felt like years. I had no idea how long I was going to last. She told me to pull out. That I better pull out or we will never do it again. Soon as she let me slide in I was mesmerized how even more snug she was. She stayed still for a second trying to get adjusted . She did that hula hoop move and went up and down twice and I came. It happened with out warning.

She asked me if I came based on my facial expression and how I couldn't move for a few seconds. I didn't answer. She wasn't stupid. She knew with her on top I lose all sense of control. So, I didn't asnwer her. I just flipped her over where I was on top and gave it to her so good she didn't ask any more questions. There was no sense in pulling out...I already came inside of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

"They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, This Side of Paradise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No baby, you can go on and put that phone away. Ain't no police going to bother coming over here. Tell her Mike." Granny Mabel pressed the bat into Mike's nose. "I caused no damage to her and I ain't threatened her...the only one that is about to get a beat down will be you. Tell her Mike."

"Yeah...Sasha. Put the phone away. Don't call the police."

"Granny, I thought you didn't want any distractions." Michonne sat across from Mike who was sitting on the loveseat while she sat on the couch. Granny Mabel stood leaning on the baseball bat.

"Well, I think an audience is good. Maybe the audience will learn something from this interaction we about to have here." Mabel looked at Sasha long and hard.

Sasha began wiping at her eyes as she slowly put her phone away and sat in the living room chair.

"Best decision you made." Granny Mabel complimented Sasha. "How long you known Mike here?"

"Five years." Sasha responded.

"You know this is his wife right?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known he was a married man?"

"From the beginning."

"And you didn't give a shit?"

"He said he was unhappy. He said he was getting a divorce."

Michonne could only look directly at Mike as she listened to what the woman had said.

"I'm sorry Michonne." Mike apologized.

"How long Mike, have you been unfaithful?" Michonne was determined to control her demeanor and her tone.

"The truth." Granny Mabel shoved him slightly with the baseball bat.

"Always. From the beginning."

"Did you ever love me?"

"The truth." Granny Mabel tapped him with the bat.

"I loved you but I wasn't IN love with you." Mike looked up at Granny Mabel that was standing by him and back at Michonne, "Truthfully, no."

"OOOh..I thought I would have to beat the shit out of him. Two truths come out of him and I didn't have to beat this Rat bastard to get it." Granny Mabel looked to Sasha.

"Ten years we have been married Mike. Ten years tomorrow in fact. Tomorrow would have been our tenth year anniversary...Three of those years I spent on the Island. Stranded. I wasn't alone but I was stranded. I made you up in my mind as someone who loved me and I realize in this very moment that he is not sitting here. I made you into this perfect guy. Invincible. Superman of sorts...but he is not sitting here in this room. My black Clark Kent by day, and my Superman by...he isn't sitting here. He is not in this room. He was never in this house. He was never the man I thought I loved nor the man I legally married. He was on the island where I was stranded. Where he was stranded. It took me to fall out of the sky to wake up and see that. I could just imagine if the plane never crashed and I came home you probably would have asked for the divorce and I would have been devastated. I would have been wailing and crying over a man who never loved me and the sad part about it you would have let me instead of being honest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 454: Michonne

Ever since that night Rick has been frisky. Touchy, feely and wanting to kiss all the time. I wanted to talk to him about pulling out. I wanted to talk to him about how best to prevent pregnancy. I don't think I could handle being pregnant again. So I had to broach the topic about heardhersay. I had too. Rick is a good listener among a lot of other things. Maybe Granny Mabel had it wrong that you have to be Gay to know about women things. She **was** wrong about Mike.

If Rick and I were going to be back at it like rabbits, I at least want us to be responsible rabbits and practice pulling out. He needs to pull out. He needs to pull out before he even thinks about coming inside me. He had me up against the wall. I was straddling him and kissing him the way I know how to drive him crazy when he did it again. He came without warning. Ugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 455: Rick

I love having sex with Michonne. I love kissing her. I love touching her. I love squeezing her ass. Fondling her...I LOVE MICHONNE and now that we were back on track I was determined to never have us derail again.

I was surprised when she was asking me questions about Lori. I did not want to talk about Lori. I was glad when she specified why she wanted to talk about that time Lori and I were trying to have kids. Just the mention of Lori's name in the context of my relationship with Michonne made me uncomfortable. But I understood we were going into dark dangerous territory because we were delving into Heardhersay. I had to be careful with what I said because Michonne is smart in general and she could call my bullshit a mile a way.

I had told her about the time Lori and I were trying to get pregnant and when we tried to time her ovulation and just random things Lori would tell me about someone she knew that was pregnant. I think she was trying to understand her likelihood of becoming pregnant again. I explained my cat Cheesy would feed her kittens and during that time she never got pregnant again. I told her what I thought I heard Lori say that breastfeeding you can't get pregnant and that you know you are pregnant when the baby wont nurse or was it breast feeding stops your period from coming on which means you can't get pregnant ...I was very confident in whatever I told Michonne because she began rotating her hips and picking up the pace.

I couldn't understand how this woman got so snug when she had two babies popping out of that love tunnel. Man...I need some water.


	31. Chapter 31

"When someone loves you, the way they talk about you is different. You feel safe and comfortable."  
― Jess C. Scott, The Intern

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me about your parents Rick."

"They are good people. They have been married 50 years just about. My mom said my Dad was sickly but that he is cured because the pastor prayed over him."

"Good and Crazy it sounds like. They eager to see their grand babies that's what's going on . What time will they be here?"

"Any minute, Granny Mabel."

"So you like to spring shit on somebody?"

"Well...I didn't know how to bring it up and I thought Michonne would have mentioned it to you by now."

"Naw. She got that Mike shit on her brain. She upset that I was right. I was right all along about that no good son of a gun."

"What happened?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No Granny Mabel. She says she needs to be depressed in peace. She doesn't want me to take that a way from her just yet."

"And you left her alone?"

"When she ready she will tell me."

"You a good man. She told Mike that she had to fall out the sky to find you. Mm. Mm. Mm."

Michonne wobbled in the kitchen in a purple house dress with her baby girls following behind her pushing their child size grocery carts full of fake box food and teddy bears.

"You plan to tell him everything Granny?"

"I thought you were depressed?" Granny Mabel met Michonne question with a question.

"You like telling my Granny everything don't you?" Michonne looked to Rick who was smiling despite her mood which always caused her to smile despite herself.

Rick pulled out a kitchen chair for Michonne who was shuffling in that direction, "Michonne like honey. And now, I's just like a bee. I think it pisses God off when you walk by the _**color purple**_ in a field and don't notice it." He was using a feminine voice when he spoke.

Michonne sat down completely confused.

"Your husband watched the Color Purple."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 470: Michonne

I come in to the house finished with bringing in the laundry when I find baby Judith suckling on Rick's knuckle. He was concerned that I wasn't feeding Judith enough or giving her enough time on my breast. I placed the laundry down on the table and told him to hand me the baby. I had a point to prove about Judith. I lifted my shirt and she immediately latched on and within seconds she lets go and falls asleep.

I can't make the baby eat and I am not grass for grazing when there are chores that need to get done or we would be naked and hungry is what I told him. Abigail got her fill. She fed till she was full but Judith sip sip sleep. She was slightly smaller than Abigail and she was just as healthy looking. I asked Rick if we should be worried...He said he was dependent on my gut.

Rick said I was very hormonal during those days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 471: Rick

I wondered if Michonne had got her period because she was snippy. She said she hadn't and that it might be her hormones trying to balance out.

I was concerned about Judith. I just wanted to know if she was ok. She didn't look sickly but she wasn't as plump as Abigail and the incident when she was born...Judith just had me nervous and when I actually saw her nurse Judith for the minute she fell back to sleep instantly. If Michonne wasn't worried. I wasn't going to worry. They just have different appetites I had to tell myself.


	32. Chapter 32

"My heart only ever had one thought, one want. One need. Despite all, in spite of all...All my heart has ever wanted is you."  
― Stephanie Laurens, The Edge of Desire

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Island 1

Day120-180: Mike

Sasha broke it off with me. I didn't fight to keep her either. She said that I should have never signed those divorce papers as quickly as I did. She said I should have kept the ruse going about wanting to maintain the marriage in order to get my hands on the money that Michonne being alive would bring. Money. I had a few interviews and a book deal that I had no interest in so I declined. It was hard to reveal to the world what type of person I was compared to the Rick character. I was ashamed how I paled in comparison. I thought of this quote:

"There was a long hard time when I kept far from me the remembrance of what I had thrown away when I was quite ignorant of its worth."  
― Charles Dickens, Great Expectations

I know the quote refers to something else but I think about Michonnes value and how ignorant I was regarding her worth. She deserved way more than what I gave her and I wasted her time knowing she believed me to be someone I was not. I did not love Michonne. Why would I want to write a book exposing the truth?

To hear Rick rant and rave about Michonne. The Michonne I knew wasn't the Michonne he harped about. It was the Michonne that I obviously ignored or never took the time to get to know as intimately as he had. He had three years to cultivate what I couldn't in 7years. Not counting the three she was gone. I began to wonder what or how much was romanticized versus what was the actual truth. Sometimes we exaggerate things but he would cry when he described how intensely he loved Michonne. For a moment, I wanted to experience that kind of love for someone. I tried to compare that with Rosita but that was just Lust mixed with more lust.

Rick was all over the talk shows with his two daughters that he introduced as Abigail and Judith. He seemed like a very capable fella. Well spoken. The way he told the story was nothing short of riveting even with the babies clinging to him as he spoke. He spoke so highly of Michonne. He regarded her as the love of his life...

Oprah asked him if he had to do all over again, would he have taken another flight, postponed his trip back...

"Oprah, I wouldn't change a thing because that would mean Michonne would have been alone and just to imagine that is hard for me...I have no doubt she would have survived but to survive without me...I wouldn't change a thing."

I was wondering where was Michonne. Why wasn't she sitting next to him. She should have had the baby by now and he had explained that Michonne wasn't as far along as they originally thought. They were off by several weeks.

He said Michonne was expecting Triplets. I can't even begin to imagine that shit.

Island 2

Day 120-180: Lori

Spencer wants to continue our relationship. He had called it off when he realized there was no way in hell I was going to sign those divorce papers anytime soon. He such a lovesick puppy. He is so very understanding when I explained that I had to get over the shock that Rick was alive and created this family. Now that some time has passed, I am thinking I shouldn't rush especially watching him on the different talks shows. It renewed interest in me...Enquire came and interviewed me for my story regarding being without the love of my life. I was even offered a book deal. I told Spencer financially I need to milk this thing but the truth was I had fallen in love with the man that was sitting there on the Oprah show.

Rick got his closure and a part of me wanted to believe the door between us would never be completely sealed. I wanted to find a way to re-open that door.

I watched my husband on television with his daughters. I saw the man that everyone else was seeing. It reignited something in me as he told his story about surviving, bonding, and helping bring his daughters in the world.

Oprah asked him if he had to do all over again, would he have taken another flight, postponed his trip back to avoid the crash...

"Oprah, I wouldn't change a thing because that would mean Michonne would have been alone and just to imagine that is hard for me...I have no doubt she would have survived but to survive without me...I wouldn't change a thing."

"Wow." Oprah dabbed at her eyes. "Where is this magnificent Michonne?"

"Doctor ordered Bed Rest. We are expecting triplets." Rick looked into the camera, "BED REST Michonne."

Right then I knew I was conjuring up a fantasy and that there was no way in hell I could compare to Michonne. Not immediately but if I slowly chipped away those days and years he spent a way from me I could get him back. Let the Island fever wear off...he would be well cured and be able to see me as his rightful wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sure can't wait until my great grandbabies get back here. I miss them something terrible." Granny Mabel sat in the chair by Michonne bedside while they watched the ending of the program that featured an interview with Rick discussing the Island. Michonne was ordered on Bed Rest and Granny Mabel waited on her with out hesitation hand and foot.

"You love your great Grandbabies." Michonne chuckled.

"I sure do. Best thing that came off that Island was you and my great grandbabies."

"What about Rick."

"Well, I like him a great deal. You know that. All these interviews make me nervous you know. I just don't know if that part of his brain that I tried to wake up in him to watch all these women falling for him is fully a wake. I feel like I should have gone with him if I didn't need to tend to you. Me and my baseball bat would see to it that if that part of the brain didn't wake up he would certainly feel it."

"Granny why you keep saying that?"

"Because it is the truth. Not saying it, doesn't make it less true. Truth is true whether spoken or unspoken. You know that."

"I thought he did a good job on Oprah and the other shows."

"I thought he did a good job too. Good enough to wake every unhappily married or unmarried woman to come clamoring to this door with some bullshit." The camera panning on the women in the audience was not lost on Granny Mabel. The way the women and even some of the female talk show host was ooh and awing was not lost on Granny Mabel.

"You know I was against showcasing so much to the world. The world don't want to see you happy. The world want to figure out how can it make you unhappy. How can I destroy what is good. Someone is always out there ready to steal your joy. Joy snatchers everywhere. Don't fault me for being willing to help you protect the joy you find in Rick because sometimes a battle must be fought to gain peace."

"Granny did you not hear what he said? He said he loves me. He loves his family. He wouldn't change a thing. What more do you want from him Granny?"

"I want him to guarantee me that he won't break your heart and I know that is something no man can promise. I know that! I can only beat some of those trifling trollops that will be crossing his path on purpose...tell them to watch the fuck out...my arm ain't strong enough to beat 'em all, Michonne."

"Granny...if I am not worried, I don't need you to worry. Three years on that island made us one, nothing and no one can come between that." Michonne said with certainty.

"That was an accident. The ones you have to watch out for are the ones who desire with purpose. The slick conniving ones. They like to keep chaos and commotion going to the point you doubt your partner and his fidelity after awhile. If I could round them all up I would baby...I would." Michonne embraced her Granny who bid her good night as she made way to her own bedroom.

XXXX

It was almost midnight when Rick walked into Granny Mabel's house with Herschel and his sleeping daughters in tow to find a very pregnant Michonne out of bed standing in the foyer holding her belly with a relieved look on her face with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What are you doing out of the..." Rick began to chastise her but was cut off.

"I felt like I had to have a bowel movement and..."

"Michonne the bathroom is not in the foyer..." Rick was confused.

"I began to pee myself..."

"Michonne..." Everything hit him all at once from what happened on the island.

"I needed you to come home...I am scared Rick...I think the babies are coming."


	33. Chapter 33

"The most empowering relationships are those in which each partner lifts the other to a higher possession of their own being."  
― Pierre Teilhard de Chardin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Jesus that y'all are here. She has gone in to labor but I think she is in shock or something. Insistent that she has to have a bowel movement but won't go to the bathroom without you Rick. Come on, now give me my grandbabies and get her to the hospital before you have to deliver three babies under this roof. I called her doctor and he will meet y'all at the hospital." Granny Mabel took her two sleeping grandbabies that rested their head on her shoulder from Rick.

"Help me to the bathroom Rick." Michonne began to sob.

"I need you to stop crying Michonne. I am here. I am not taking you back to the bedroom. We are going to the hospital right now."

"I am so scared Rick." Michonne began to move forward to go out the front door.

"Scared is good. Going back to the bedroom, not good." Rick held Michonne's hand trying to coax her to move further through the foyer and out the door. "Remember all the books we read since we been here we now know more about the birthing process than we knew before. Granny Mabel got a real good Doctor on standby for you too. His name is Doctor Pete. He knows everything about birthing babies."

Mabel witnessed Rick and Michonne going back and forth where she could only shake her head, "Herschel will drive, Rick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you brought your twin daughters into the world on the island? With no birthing experience? A definite amazing story for me and my colleagues. The look of things down below I would say you did a fine job, Mr. Grimes." The doctor had complimented and continued, "Now we are hoping to have these babies be delivered vaginally, right?"

"Yes. Yes. Breathe Michonne." Rick responded to the doctor and to Michonne having another bout of contractions.

"I just need you both to be mentally prepared that if one of them is breeched I am going to have to preform an emergency C section...understand?"

"I want them naturally." Michonne was able to respond between her contraction.

"They have very strong heartbeats and that is what we want to keep our eyes and ears trained on. We don't need any of them in distress."

"Breathe Michonne." Rick kissed her sweaty forehead as he held her hand tightly.

"I am going to need you to begin to bare down for me Michonne." The doctor was at work between Michonnes legs.

"Bare down." Rick repeated what the doctor instructed.

"What does that mean?" Michonne looked to Rick."

"Push." The nurse suggested. "The head is about to crown."

Just the thought of the head crowning brought Rick back to the Island when he delivered first Abigail and then Judith. He just saw white. Rick had hit the floor.

By the time two male nurses came in the room to get Rick off the floor, Michonne had pushed out one baby and the nurses began working on the baby when she heard a whimper and it was Rick who was helped to the chair next to Michonnes bedside. The heart monitor was still loud even over the sounds of her first son's cries. The contractions were coming again and Michonne tried to remember to breathe taking a glimpse at Rick who looked like he was experiencing a state of Catatonia.

Within five minutes she was pushing her second baby out. The orchestra of heart beats sounded different now that there was only one baby left and Rick still hadn't come too.

The doctor was concerned at first that the baby would be breeched and he tried a technique to guide the baby head first since the heart beat was still strong. The relief was evident on Doctor Pete's face when less than an hour later the third baby was ready to enter the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 514: Michonne

The babies were growing so big. Abigail and Judith. They were already rolling over from their backs to their stomachs and trying to see what ever they could see. If they heard Rick come inside they would get so excited. Just amazing that these two little babies were so aware.

I was looking at my wedding ring when Rick came in. He startled me out of my thoughts as I gazed at the ring trying to remember my wedding and the vows I made that meant absolutely nothing to me. It was a thirty thousand dollar ring that on the Island had no value what so ever. I knew the mood shifted between Rick and I, but I figured if he wanted to talk about it, he would talk about it. He left for hours after, which was not part of our routine.

The evening was unusually warm. We sat on the floor while we kept the shutter of the window open to let the light of the full moon come inside. I was holding Abigail and Rick had Judith. He told me right then and there that he was my husband and I was his wife. I asked him how is that possible he said it was in his gut. He said God told him to speak a loud what was in his heart...right there in the moment. It was a full moon shinning over the ocean water. Granny always said a full moon makes people say crazy things. Do crazy things. I didn't think what Rick said was crazy or what he did next was crazy.

He fashioned us some rings out of leather and bamboo and he proposed and I married him right then and there with the moon as our witness.

Driftwood:

Day 515: Rick

The babies were growing so fast. If I would move to the right their eyes would follow. I move to the left their eyes would follow. Judith eye color changed to more of a Hazel and Abigail's appeared to change from bluish to green.

I noticed Michonne was over there where we kept our wedding bands. She jumped when I came inside. I tried to act like I wasn't bothered by it as she put her wedding ring down. I never asked her what her thoughts were but I felt a tinge of jealousy. It bothered me that I spent hours away from her trying to fashion rings for us. Something other than the babies that would symbolize our love for each other.

I had them in my pocket as we sat watching the full moon waiting for the babies to go to sleep. They were wide a wake.

Michonne knew something was bothering me and she asked me to speak on it and that she was listening. She wanted me to share with her what was on my mind but I shared with her what was in my heart. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted her and that I wanted to be her husband and for us to consider each other as such. I pulled out the two rings that I fashioned for us. Michonne began to cry as I slipped it on her ring finger and she slipped mine on my ring finger. I told her God told me to put it out there and by the full moon we were married.


	34. Chapter 34

"We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love."  
― Tom Robbins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was busy with the arrival of the triplets. Rick's parents, Ms. Ella and Frank practically moved into Ms. Mabel's home to help take care of their 5 grand kids while Rick tended to Michonne's needs.

Ms. Ella took a photo in their bedroom showing Rick sitting on the bed holding two newborns while Michonne held one and their twins sat on either side of Michonne. Every interaction had Ms. Ella in tears.

Two girls and three boys. The boys were just a month old. They were so beautiful. Michonne had made way into her sons nursery and watched them sleep together in a large crib clinging to one another in various positions. Andre, Carl and Richard Jr..

"Hey, there is my Wilson. My dad and I got the girls to sleep. Thought I check in on you and my boys." Rick stepped over to Michonne and stood behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder as he glanced down into the crib where his boys were sleeping peacefully. His arms were around her waist pressing his chest as close as possible to her back. I had a large bowl of fruit this morning again this afternoon and for a midnight snack."

"Is that so?" Michonne knew instantly what he was implying.

"Yes, the only thing next to do is get in the shower and wait for you."

Michonne giggled at his assertiveness of what was to happen once they left the nursery.

"I feel like I am having Deja vu. Like I've dreamt this..."

"You did. The octopus dream you told me about when we were on the island."

"You remember that?"

"I remember practically everything that has to do with you, me and the babies."

"Is that so dada. Just not the birth of your boys."

"That is why I used the word, practically." Rick buried his face in the nape of Michonne's neck. "So yes that is so Ma Ma."

"Rick are you getting frisky." Michonne could feel Rick's arousal as he kept rubbing his lower half against her behind. "It's only been four weeks and my skin is all saggy..."

"I don't want to make love to your saggy skin Michonne. I want to make love to you and I know before you go completely off with your rant...Six weeks. I know. Still doesn't change how much I miss making love to you. I would like to refresh your memory though regarding my cat name Cheesy..."

Michonne leaned into him. Both their breathing becoming shallow as Rick placed kisses along the back of her neck as he grinded into her. His finger tips made work with her nipples that began to leak milk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 600: Michonne

I had to find different ways for us to be intimate with each other. I wasn't keen on oral but I didn't mind with Rick because he really enjoyed it and he enjoyed it more if I swallowed. Well swallowing wasn't a problem if he consumed more fruits and less fish. More plants and fruits made it more palatable. I told him so and I knew what he was craving based on his diet.

I was really concerned when he brought mangoes and Papayas back. The mangoes and Papayas grew on the otherside of the island where the snakes were more abundant. We agreed to never go on that side. He went anyway without telling me. I didn't like that about Rick. I need to know.

That night his semen had a nice flavor. I was so aroused that I ended up on top of him. I don't know why he doesn't stop me or pull out. Magoes make me Horny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 601: Rick

If I were going to nut I would prefer inside of Michonne her mouth a close second. She didn't care for me to cum on her and she didn't like me to do it on the rags. She says she can't look at the rags the same. Michonne can be quite peculiar...

She gives me a nice hand job on occasion but something about how she performs oral. It just different every time. Like she gets better and better and I can't quite determine where she is going to lick next or how deep she will allow me to go.

She said she likes for me to eat more fruit if I wanted her to swallow. I wanted her to swallow. It was such a turn on for me. It had me incredibly horny and sometimes I would allow her to climb on top and ride me to finish her off and I would end up coming again.

Michonne wasn't happy about me going to the other side of the island where all the snakes were. I knew I would be in for a long night of how I put my life in peril and that I was selfish to do so. I should have taken her and the babies in to consideration and thought about my safety. Our safety was paramount. I made sure I got enough fruit as possible because I knew it would be a long time before I snuck back over there again. When I thought Michonne was finished with her rant I reciprocated and I ate Michonne out to hush her up for the rest of the night.


	35. Chapter 35

"It's a good sign but rare instance when, in a relationship, you find that the more you learn about the other person, the more you continue to desire them. A sturdy bond delights in that degree of youthful intrigue. Love loves its youth."  
― Criss Jami, Killosophy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne had pressed the button on the DVR to record Rick on another show announcing the birth of their Triplets. He was so handsome to look at she thought to herself as she curled up on the couch listening to his responses. He had _her_ swooning. The paper landed in her lap. She tore her eyes from the television to see what it was and that her Granny was leaning the baseball bat against the couch. It was Rick's divorce papers.

"Tell me you didn't , Granny?" Shock was evident in Michonne's tone.

"I did and I won't apologize for it either."

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Michonne's heart was raced as she braced herself what the answer could be.

"She only pissed herself. Lucille doesn't have to come in contact with the body to get results. Now there. Rick has the signed divorce papers."

"Granny..."

"Don't Granny me! You got five goddamn babies and he still with that dead weight attached to him? Not on my watch. This is not a game. Mike did the right thing by signing and it was only right that Lori signed hers so you and Rick can move forward."

"What if she calls the police...What about under duress..." Michonne's mind went in a million directions.

"Do I look worried?"

XXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 720: Michonne

I was going to throw myself in the ocean. I was at my wits end as I walked the shore to only hear Abigail wailing at the top of her lungs while Rick tried to sooth her inside of our home. Her gums were more and more red and swollen and we had no idea what to do other than take turns walking the shore. I had to walk so far that I almost forgot I was on the side where the snakes were and what look to be amber crystals.

From what I could remember from my random knowledge data bank, Amber was an Ancient remedy for pain and was fashioned as a necklace. I picked up six of the small crystals and from my estimation it was amber but I had no way of confirming it.

The closer I came to our home near the shore the more I picked up speed because it was quiet. My heart raced and I began to run full speed. I climbed the steps to find Abigail fast asleep.

"I am sorry Michonne. I had to do it." Rick was looking apologetic.

"Do what Rick?"

"I crushed a Motrin and rubbed a very small amount on her gums."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood

Day 721: Rick

It had to be the most trying time. A teething baby and no remedy. All day. Most of the night. A few days of it was more than I could bare and Michonne was delirious and she is very irritable if she does not get sufficient amount of sleep. We thought of the Motrin in the beginning but were scared and unsure how to go about it. We had no idea about the dosage.

Michonne was worried about what I did but when Abigail awoke a few hours later less irritable I was relieved and so was Michonne. I think even Judith was appreciative because as soon as Abigail quieted, Judith went right to sleep. We all slept.

Amber crystals. Michonne tasked me with figuring out a way to make a necklace because based on her random knowledge it was used in ancient times as a pain reliever. They were too small to be a choking hazard but not large enough for me to handle but the look she gave me I knew I better think of something because the use of the Motrin was the last resort.


	36. Chapter 36

"Faithfulness is not doing something right once but doing something right over and over and over and over."  
― Joyce Meyer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Mr. Grimes you are somewhat of a celebrity. How are you handling it all?"

"Very carefully." The audience laughs.

"Are you ready to answer a few questions from the audience?"

"Sure."

"This audience member wants to know what did you and Michonne do to entertain yourselves while you were stranded for nearly three years?"

"We had this stick that was a remote control and who ever picked up the stick was in contol and the other person had to re-tell a television show we watched or a book that we once read. Well, Michonne was much better at being a television because her recall of certain movies was entertaining and if I pressed the button for another channel she was easy to come up with a commercial or the next program. She watched lots of documentaries and Horror movies on ocassion along with Historical films. My taste was action and very few historical films. She would always change the channel in the middle of my story telling. She claimed either the remote was broke or the same damn story was on every channel." Audience laughs, "I was awful at it and Michonne stories always had a different ending from the time she told it before." Audience laughs."

"You two sound like you play well off each other." The host commented.

"We do." Rick confirmed.

"Aww," from the audience.

"Next question, this audience member wants to know how you feel about being listed as the top 10 sexiest males in People magazine?"

Rick was officially embarrassed his face was beet red, "I have no idea how I would even make that list."

"Isn't he adorable ladies?" The host faced the audience eliciting a response. "How lucky is Michonne?"

"I don't know about that. I maintain I am lucky to have _her_."

XXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 750: Michonne

The babies were going through their first steps and teeth. They could walk steady inside but wobbly in the sand. It was adorable. I regret not having a camera or video-recorder for that time.

Two top teeth and bottom two were in for both girls. We ended up using the motrin more than we anticipated to get them through it. To get us through it before we lost our sanity all together. I shudder to think what we would have done with out it. There was some plants that I tried but they were ineffective just like the amber beads.

Rick was concerned about my nipples and their teeth. He didn't like it one bit when they would bite down on me to get my attention as they nursed and I would scream. They thought it was funny and would take turns doing it. He scolded them and they didn't like that one bit. He was claiming _my_ Nipples were his. He was so serious.

Driftwood

Day 751: Rick

The day that those two girls were weaned would be a joyous day indeed. They were wreaking havoc on MY nipples. My nipples were on loan to them for feeding necessities only. My nipples were not toys and should be treated with care.

I love Michonne's breast and when they were sore she would not let me touch them so, I had to put my foot down. I think I got my point across because they never did it again.

Being with Michonne, I became a devout titty and ass man and I had to protect them both.


	37. Chapter 37

"They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix; the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can't stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say that's a good love; one that burns and flies, and you run with it!"  
― C. JoyBell C.

XXXXXX

"Are you busy?" Michonne called Rick minutes before he was to appear on a night show in California.

"I am in the makeup chair. You know I am never too busy for you, 'Chonne."

"I miss you. I want you home, Rick."

"Just say the word 'Chonne, you know that. I would be on the next flight. I don't want to be here. You know that." Rick was tired of being a way days at a time. He was tired of the primping that was required.

"I know." Michonne knew that all she had to do was say the word and he would be home to her in no time.

"Just tell me to get out this fucking chair and I will."

"No. You finish...but I want this to be the last of it. I can't sleep without you."

"We have one more show, where they will call you. They want to emphasize the rescue. I think it is called the Day show live. Then we have our Island Wedding Special."

"I keeping watching your proposal to me on Oprah. I love you so much Rick I don't know what to do with myself."

"You are my life Michonne. I love you and our family. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing."

"We are going to fade a way right? I don't want to be part of a reality show."

"I've already declined it."

"I was thinking we get a house like Granny's. Far off the road."

"Or go back to the Island."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 850?: Michonne

My belly was getting weird. I mean it wasn't really flat like it was before the twins but it was definitely different. I asked Rick to touch it. Touch my belly and if he thought it was hard or soft? I asked him about his cat Cheesy. He was getting annoyed with me and I couldn't understand why. If anyone should be annoyed it should be me because his story was never the same about Cheesy. It was always different. I need consistency. There would be no rest if he couldn't just tell the same story exactly as he told it to me two hours ago.

We were losing track of days. My watch stopped working and I thought Rick was keeping record and he thought I was keeping record. I had no earthly idea how many days we were on the island at this point. It could have been Thanksgiving for all we knew. The weather never really changed and we couldn't even determine what season we were in.

I just knew the girls were growing and were mobile. Very efficient walkers and babblers. Rick said they were going to be just like me...babble, babble, babble. Yes, we were arguing.

We still had to stay vigilant regarding the babies whereabouts. We were healthy for the most part. We didn't have any more surprises of washed up luggage in a while. The girls kept us amused since we were not amusing to each other.

I spent a lot of time watching Rick. He was no longer checking on the SOS in the sand nor keeping the driftwood ready for a smoke signal. He seemed content with our fate and so was I. I just needed to know when was the last time _he_ kept time.

We would sit and watch the stars and he would tell me something random about what he thought I was like in my other life. A life that seemed so foreign to me. He asked me if I had OCD. He wanted to know if it was obvious to others or just to him. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

Rick knows exactly how to piss me off. I hate when he acted as if he has amnesia. I love Rick with all my heart and soul but if he didn't give me the fucking answers to my questions or at least seem as concerned as...I was going to withhold sex from him for twenty four hours.

XXXXXX

Driftwood:

Day 851?: Rick

Michonne realized her watch was no longer working. She still wore it. She still had it on her wrist. She still checked it as if it was magically going to start working...Eco drive is one thing. A broken watch is another.

I didn't know I was the one designated to keep time. I didn't know she thought I was the one keeping a record. All that time, I thought she was keeping a record. I mean she kept up with the babies, as did I, but she also kept up with me and where I should be and when I should be doing x y and z. _She_ had a routine and how was _I_ to know that record keeping wasn't it?

We have no idea when the girls were born. The whole idea pisses Michonne off. I have no idea when exactly the girls were weaned. I have no idea when Michonne titties dried up. I have no idea when her period first began again since the babies were born or when it stopped.

We were arguing about it on the beach and inside our home. She began asking me about Cheesy the fucking cat. She was like a woman obsessed with order. Sequences of events. Recall. I absolutely could not imagine what Michonne was like personality wise pre-island but she definitely had to have been on some medication. I love Michonne with all my heart and soul but if she didn't stop I was going to fuck her and not pull out.


	38. Chapter 38

"All the beaches of the world, could never amount to, nor implore the one grain of sand that I stand on, which is your love."  
― Anthony Liccione

XXXXX

"Why are you just looking at me Rick and not saying anything?"

"You look good Michonne. You look real good."

"Thank you. You never told me that I look good before."

"Because you were mine before. All mine. On the island I didn't have to worry about it. You were mine as I am yours. I am looking at you with the eyes of a random man. You look good, damn good in that dress. I can just imagine what you must have been like before me, before we were stranded."

"This is just a glimpse. My first away from you and kids interview, the last. I want to look good."

"Well, I feel a certain way about it. Hurry back home so I can get a good full look at you. Shoes and all."

"I still have some excess skin..."

"You ain't going on the interview naked so let's end the topic. I don't want you to go under the knife for something unnecessary. I've said my peace on it Michonne. I know what you are doing and I've been with you long enough to know exactly what you are trying to obsess your brain about. No unnecessary chances. We agreed on it."

"It's just a little nip tuck Rick but I know...I know we agreed."

"The extra skin doesn't bother me 'Chonne."

"Okay."

"It ain't okay. You've been mentioning it too much lately."

"I have an appointment to have it done. The triplets have stretched me Rick and I did a lot of research and I will lose my mind if I don't have it done. You won't like me one bit because it is getting really bad in my mind."

"They have medication for your mind, Michonne."

"We have a wedding coming up. I have a dress that you picked out for me to wear and the only way that shit will look right, I got to do the extreme because I work out. I jog everyday. I do sit ups and push ups...The babies have stretched me."

"I see someone over your shoulder trying to get you moving Michonne. Face-time me when you are done with the interview. I don't care what time it is. Abigail and Judith say bye to Mama."

"Bye Mama. Love you to pieces." Abigail blew a kiss.

"Love you baby."

"Bye Mama, love you very, very much." Judith blew kisses into the camera of the laptop screen where Michonne was trying not to shed tears.

"Love you baby. Rick kiss my boys for me."

"They're right here. Perked up by the sound of your voice Michonne. You've got an interview to be done with and I want you to know, you look damn good and I love you."

"I love you."

XXX

Driftwood

Night before and day of Rescue: Michonne

The sex was amazing.

I don't know what was going on but my period wasn't regular and when I tried to talk to Rick about it he tuned out. Menstrual blood was not his favorite topic and having to help with the birth of his daughters I think Rick was traumatized. I was pregnant. Very pregnant from the way my stomach felt but from my guess work since Rick wasn't keeping time, I had no idea how far along I was. I had no idea of the difference between one month or 5 months other than showing. I was showing and Rick was blind about it. He insisted it was just gas. He was delusional and after a while so was I.

The girls refused my breast milk. It eventually dried up. Rick was more than thrilled. He insisted that the girls should had been weaned a long time ago.

This was the first time where we kept climaxing at the same time. It was like we were totally in sync. I couldn't' get enough of his lips all over my body. His hands all over me. Just kissing and cuddling until we ended up revved up again.

When morning came we realized we woke up later than usual. We never done that EVER and if we did sleep the girls would wake us. _THEY_ didn't. They were gone.

XXX

Driftwood

Day of Rescue: Rick

The sex was incredible all night long. I remember not getting enough of Michonne that night. Just thinking about it...Michonne is my world. We have always been in sync with each other but that night...We slept heavy. It was not like us to do that. Not both of us and to wake up to find the girls gone put us in a panic.

Michonne and I went only so far. We tried to follow their trail in the sand but it was like they vanished. Michonne became immobile. She was talking to herself. I could see her in the distance since we chose to split up. I was coming back without them and so was she. I couldn't help but cry with her. We couldn't find our babies. They shouldn't have gone that far. We went inside but I couldn't stay inside. Michonne was talking about if I didn't find the girls alive she wasn't sure how for me to tell her because she didn't think she could handle it and if they were hurt she didn't know how she could handle it. All I knew was that I had to find our babies.


	39. Chapter 39

"I love you. I want to do everything with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you and get old with you. And then I want to die the day before you do, so I never have to live without you."  
― Stacey Jay, Juliet Immortal

XXXXX

"Tell us about that day?"

"I've always wanted to do a cast away reality show but couldn't find sufficient financing and the right legal rerpresentation that included an iron clad liability clause with a hold harmless agreement. I had almost given up. We did jump the gun with getting the island prepared for the show when we came to a stand still with the aforementioned. It took almost three years to get everything situated...It was one of my partners who saw the little girls when we stepped on shore. They were on the other side of the island throwing shells. It was the side that Rick and Michonne considered the snake side. Eugene my partner picked up one of the girls who seemed to be in shock as we approached. The other one was trying to hightail it but I was able to grab her. Those two girls were screaming bloody murder. Kicking and screaming. Within seconds the father comes out of the thicket of the brush falling to his knees. He was literally shaking, sobbing for us to give him his babies so he could get them back to his wife. He had to get them back to Michonne..."

Rick was wiping at his eye as he listened for the first time the events from a third party regarding their rescue. It was the condensed version told by the executive producer of the reality show Castaway 2.0.

There wasn't a dry eye in the audience.

"Tell us about how this affected you and Michonne..."

"My peace hinged on Michonne. There wasn't going to be any peace if I didn't comeback with those girls. I don't even want to consider if something had happened to our babies-what Michonne and I would have done, but I think it would have something to do with white berries for sure. I am only okay if Michonne is okay. There is no other balance in my life other than Michonne by my side and me by hers. Michonne is my everything."

"Michonne are you on the line? Are you still on the phone line with us and the audience?" The host spoke into the camera, towards the audience.

"Yes." It was evident Michonne was crying as she spoke on the phone from home while Rick was doing _his_ final interview. "Yes. I am still here."

Rick grabbed a Kleenex along with the Executive Producer Abe. Rick wiped at his nose, "Don't get Michonne crying because I'm really done for..."

The host of the Day show handed Rick more tissue.

"Hey Baby, I'm good. That time taught us that we have to sleep with one eye open or have baby monitors galore like we have now."

"I love you, Chonne."

"I love you, baby."

XXX

Driftwood:

Day of Rescue: Michonne

I was sick. Sick with worry. Sick with the new pregnancy. Sick. If something bad happened to Abigail and Judith it would certainly be the death of me. I asked Rick where were the babies? Where are the babies? Please find the babies...

I told Rick I couldn't go with him. I couldn't go another step because each step was the worst feeling. I had no space in my mind to entertain dread, nor the unknown. I threw up.

XXX

Driftwood

Rescued: Rick

I knew Michonne was pregnant again. The whole thought had me tied in knots. I began praying a lot. When I would go collect the driftwood I would pray then. I told GOD I promised to not look upon Michonne sexually again and I think that was the reason we had the best sex ever the night before. GOD was laughing at me because he knew I was a liar and took the girls as punishment. What a cruel God I thought.

I had to find our girls. I had too. They were screaming. The level of screaming had my heart racing. All my senses were attuned to their location. I got cut several times but I wouldn't let it stop me. I prayed that they kept screaming. Please keep screaming.

When I saw them-Abigail and Judith, my knees went weak.

I really didn't notice the two men holding my daughters. They didn't matter in that moment. The only thing that matter was I had to get them back to Michonne. The rescue meant nothing if I couldn't get those girls back to Michonne before sundown. Thank you GOD.


	40. Chapter 40

"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."  
― Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land

...

Day 1

Quarantine and the First Reunion: Michonne

We were together and I was dreaming about the unborn baby that was growing within having so many legs and arms I woke up screaming. I scared the shit out of Rick, Abigail and Judith. They were sleeping but wide awake because of me.

It was a king-size bed that we slept in. All four of us. We had been prodded and pricked. My babies were afraid and clung to me and would scream bloody murder if I gave them over to the nurses.

Rick was not amused. He was very testy and anxious. He knocked one of the male doctors named Aaron out. Just walked up to him and knocked him out. Rick insisted Aaron was looking at me inappropriately. Any examination had to be done with Rick present or they could throw us back to the Island.

I began to wonder if Rick was experiencing Island Fever so quickly. Just crazy. I was mad at him for a whole ten minutes.

We had to get our system use to food again when solely surviving on fish, fruit and edible vegetation. Rick wanted Chicken and I wanted a Big Kat. We had the shits all night and into the next. We went slow after that though.

I came up with the bright idea of Rick taking the girls since I was pregnant. I needed no distractions when talking to Mike and I wanted Lori to get the picture quickly that Rick belonged to me no matter what the love was before the plane crash between them. I thought that was the best way to close the door to our past and start anew.

I think I was holding on to the old belief if I were being honest. A thread I was holding on to that I had never actually cut from my old life with Mike. We embraced. We shared tears at the airport and then the thread snapped. That thin almost invisible thread.

Had to have been the worst decision I had ever made. Mike and I hardly said anything to each other when I disclosed I was pregnant. We got back to his place and it just didn't feel right. Nothing was ever going to feel right. He and my past were foreign to me. It was not organic. From my botany days, my attempt at bio-control was a complete failure. Nothing could grow here where I stood with Mike. Not even understanding.

I didn't need a resolution like I thought I needed. My mind was on Rick and my babies. My anxiety level was increasing each minute that went by. I needed Rick and my girls or I was going to lose my mind. I was losing my mind.

...

That DAY:

Quarantine and Reunion: Rick

We were like guinea pigs if you let me tell it. Needles and not knowing what the hell they were injecting us with. The examinations were one thing but, Yeah...there wasn't going to be any examining Michonne without me in attendance and for Dr. Aaron to tell me otherwise...yeah. I knocked his ass out.

Michonne was pissed off with me for ten minutes and I didn't care. _No_ _one_ , and I mean _no_ _one_ is permitted to check on my love tunnel without me in the room. No I was never like this or that with Lori. I never realized all intricacies with women until Michonne. She belonged to me. I belonged to her. But she belongs to me.

We waited for results. We also got reacquainted to food we hadn't had in years and we went to town even though we were cautioned to take it slow. Michonne and I spent taking turns blowing up the toilet. The novelty of a flushing toilet wasn't lost on either of us.

We weren't held for longer than forty eight hours and that was due to having the flight scheduled for us to leave. We were advised to make arrangements of where we were going to go and I went with Michonne's idea of splitting up. I had the girls. Worst idea ever. Eating white berries was better than the idea of splitting us up.

I was relieved to see Lori at the airport and to embrace her. She felt like I thought she would and how imagined. I had many scenarios in my head regarding rescue when I was first stranded. When Lori put her lips to mine I went instantly cold. She was prepared to do some type of romantic kissing and photos were snapped showing my dismay. It was embarrassing and I was relieved that it never made any magazine covers. I stepped out of her embrace and my attention went to the officers that were holding Abigail and Judith who were being hysterical again. Reaching for me.

The way that Lori kept cutting her eyes at me or my daughters was disturbing to say the least. We didn't talk much and I tried to stay out of her way. My bearings were gone. I had no real clue to where Michonne was. We obviously didn't think this shit through and I was relieved that my parents still had the same phone number. They were ready to come and get us if I said the word. They did visit. They fell instantly in love with Abigail and Judith who were still shy of people no matter the coaxing. Lori wasn't around. She was gone for hours and she never knew that my parents had come to visit.

Shane arrived and he quickly gave me the information I needed before I lost my damn mind for sure. He saved the day and I had to get back to Michonne with the girls. The anxiety was palpable. I sensed Michonne and I wasn't going to rest until I spoke to her and we had a plan.

My Parents home was too small. It was in a retirement community. Granny Mabel's home was a good comfortable decision when we finally arrived there. Mabel opened the gates and it was just the right decision.


	41. Chapter 41

"I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough.."  
― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook

...

Island 1

Wedding: Mike:

The wedding day. I was sent an invitation. I was surprised actually. I accepted. It included a round trip airfare and boat ride. I wondered if this invite came from Michonne or the Producers. It didn't really matter in the end. I got a chance to see the island where Michonne spent almost three years. I got to witness a marriage where it was clear and evident that they loved each other. It was genuine and they had five damn kids as proof.

Michonne was all smiles and had her husband's undivided attention whether she wanted it or not. He was her official husband and anyone looking could see that he had eyes only for Michonne and his children. He seemed like he was on high alert and only relaxed if they, his family were close to him. There was finally a spare moment where I stepped to Michonne. She was stunning to look at. Breathtaking. She wasn't the same woman and it was startling to be so close to someone with so much celebrity. I felt inferior in so many ways.

"Congratulations Michonne."

"Thank you Mike. I appreciate that."

We stood there for a second, I guess a second too long for her husband who strolled up beside her taking her hand leading her away for photos where they kissed and laughed and enjoyed each other. Michonne's life continued with out me as she drifted further and further away. I had nothing to keep her tied to me and I made no attempt to do so.

...

Island 2

Wedding Day: Lori

I was sent an invitation. I was nervous to accept but I did. It included a round trip flight. A boat took us to where Rick was stranded for almost three years. He certainly was a much more handsome man. He was graying around the edges. He had some facial hair to make it as authentic as possible I guess. He was dressed in white linen and her dress was made of some type of white linen material. They both were barefoot. This was certainly a different Rick. Definitely not the Rick I had married which seem so many years ago.

One thing for certain he loved Michonne. I watched him watch her as if she was the only thing he could see other than his children. Their vows were absolutely lovely and their daughters were the flower girls. Rick used his boys as his best men and they weren't walkers just yet. Especially not in the sand so he held one of them while Shane held two babies. Michonne had her two daughter's dressed so adorably. They looked like two angels. Just beautiful. A woman named Andrea dressed in a similar off white linen dress was her brides maid. The famous Pastor Gabriel was residing over the events. I couldn't help but cry. It was really lovely to see.

"Hi, Rick. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Lori! I didn't know you would be attending. You never had a chance to meet Michonne."

"No. I haven't. Surprised that so many people are in attendance and yet it still feels intimate...Is the woman with the bat here?"

"I would like to introduce you and as far as the amount of people, I have no idea who some of these people are other than my parents and Shane. Granny Mabel isn't here. She refused to get on a plane. Said she will watch it on television." Rick's laugh was even different, happier. He had a much more happier laugh than I ever remembered, if that was even possible to describe it as such.

"That lady scared the sh-" I was prepared to tell him the story but was abruptly cut off. He was distracted. His attention was on Michonne.

"Chonnne come and meet...What? Sorry Lori, when Michonne has that look... Damn that woman will not let me forget I am on pamper duty. Okay, Okay, Okay Michonne. I am coming." Rick and Michonne walked off with their babies in tow to the shelter they stayed in for almost three years for the privacy of changing diapers.

It was over like that. He was part of another world that was in a different galaxy where only Michonne and his children mattered. Rick's life continued with out me as he drifted further and further away. I had nothing to keep him tied to me and I made no further attempt to do so.

A/N:

Made correction from Sasha to Andrea...I don't know why I didn't go with my first mind and put Andrea. Ugh. Thank you anonymous for pointing it


	42. Chapter 42

_"People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life._

 _A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake. But to live with a soul mate forever? Nah. Too painful. Soul mates, they come into your life just to reveal another layer of yourself to you, and then leave._

 _A soul mates purpose is to shake you up, tear apart your ego a little bit, show you your obstacles and addictions, break your heart open so new light can get in, make you so desperate and out of control that you have to transform your life, then introduce you to your spiritual master..."_  
 _― Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love_

* * *

 **Wedding Night**

 **New Beginnings: Michonne**

I was feeling really sexy. My stomach was nipped and tucked into its original state due to the surgery that was performed. I healed quickly and was so grateful that Rick and I were going to finally have sex.

The lady bag was over in the corner, and I wasn't aware that we still had it. Rick must have some sentimental value for it. I thought he considered it a bad omen. I figured Rick placed it in the corner of what used to be our shelter, home, or what now looked like a 5-star retreat. A standard bed with netting replaced the cots.

The producers of the show actually went out of their way to create such a beautiful environment. Rick was paranoid that cameras were hidden somewhere and he was going to check for any possible hiding spots.

Rick was kind of grumpy too. I knew it was because he wanted to be home and to put all of the hooplas behind us. We had plenty of money, and neither of us had to work for the rest of our lives nor our children if we planned correctly.

We were co-executive producers of the show Castaway 2.0 and the spin-off, Fertile Grounds which was for couples who were seeking multiple pregnancies based on the routine that Rick and I had on the island by consuming our exact diet. There were some great takeaways, and it was a hit show because a few people left the island to report they were having multiples or pregnant in general.

I was standing behind Rick waiting for him to turn around. When he did, he took me in with his eyes. He took me all in with two full sweeps. Slowly, from head to toe. Rick was always pleased with what he saw.

Rick called me Mrs. Grimes when he swept me up into his arms. He called me his heart and his soul snatcher. He loves to say I belong to him. I do belong to him.

We were about to get carried away, and Rick was eager to get inside of me. He guided himself and stopped right at the tip. He gasped, and his eyes widen. His eyes were no longer hooded with desire. His expression was replaced with shock and then fear that eventually vanished but complete confusion remained.

I was surprised when he moved his body from off the top of me when the realization hit. I didn't tell him that I didn't just get a tummy tuck, but that I also got a Vaginoplasty.

It was supposed to be his wedding present from me to him. I didn't know what to make of his shock, but we ended up working it out. He was a sweaty, trembling mess afterward. I was sated entirely like I have never been before. I was on top of the world. I was in a euphoric state. High with my baby beside me. Forever. I will always love you, Richard Sinclair Grimes.

* * *

 **We** **dding Night:**  
 **The Beginning: Rick**

I wanted everything to be done so I could be alone with my family. I was so wrapped tight towards the end. We had found a home, and we were still in preparations for moving into our new house, but we had to halt everything to do this Wedding-Special. Granny Mabel was overseeing everything until we could get back. I wanted to maybe moonlight as a Deputy Sheriff with Michonne's permission. I just wanted a routine. I look forward to being with Michonne and my kids every day for the rest of my life.

I was really grateful that my parents were able to come. My parents made sure they were the caregivers of our children. I really like the fact that my parents adored Michonne and made no mention of trying to work things out with Lori. Ever.

My mother was reporting every detail to Granny Mabel. The two had become two peas in a pod so to speak.

I kissed my babies goodnight after Michonne was finished loving them up. I took her hand and led her to the shelter we spent almost three years surviving in, creating our family in. The changes the producers made, it was no longer our home but some fancy looking retreat. The cots were gone. The lady bag was in the corner. I had no idea we still had that damn lady bag. Michonne must have some sentimental value for it. I should have known it was going to be a fucking omen.

There was a makeshift dressing room where Michonne changed into one of the sexiest get-ups I have ever seen. I could tell she was pre-baby Michonne by the lack of excess skin. Damn, she looked good. Took my mind off any possible hidden cameras. I swept her up. Love kissing her still, to this very day.

Everything about Michonne felt right until I put the tip in. I couldn't go further than the tip. This was not my pussy. I have no idea who stole my pussy or how it was swapped but that right there wasn't my pussy.

I couldn't proceed. Michonne said it was a gift to me from her. A pussy that is tighter than an asshole? I didn't ask for a pussy that I didn't recognize. Glad she had me in her thoughts, but she could've at least asked me if I was dissatisfied before trying to improve on something I was okay with, before creating this vagina 2.0 reboot. Fuck.

The look on Michonne's face indicated she was worried that she did the wrong thing by presenting me with something that was supposed to have been when she was a virgin. I don't like for Michonne to worry or have any doubt, so I went with it. I tried to get revved up by kissing her back, but I had to sit up. If she were going to break my dick, it wouldn't be with me lying down. The fucking sensation had me on my back anyway.

I kept my eyes closed praying to GOD to not have my dick sore like the last time. If I survived this, I would go to church willingly every Sunday without Granny Mabel corralling us up to attend in the mornings. I would much rather get Michonne pregnant than to have a sore dick...

She eased down real slow like I begged her to do. She was wet alright but fucking tight. Just tight. She was kissing me when all I wanted to do was scream for her to slow the fuck down with her hips moving like they were. I needed her to go slower than slow. I needed her walls to loosen the fuck up. I forced her to stay still. She had an orgasm all around my frightened penis that was going to go flaccid if she did one more hula hoop. I was surprised that I came quickly. I came hard, but my heart was still racing.

I was sure I had PTSD. Post-Traumatic Stressed Dick Syndrome.

I was sweating, and I didn't even put too much energy in climaxing. Whatever doctor she went to that created this tight ass fucking milking machine, when this experience was over, if Michonne actually broke my dick, I was going to sue this Frankenstein Pussy Creator.

Michonne paid no attention to the level of distress I was under. She kept riding me and screaming out. She was absolutely enjoying herself. She was saying all kinds of things in my ear that had me wanting to experience whatever she was experiencing.

I was semi hard, somehow there felt like some room, and it tricked my brain to stop thinking and go with it. My, oh...oh...oh... Please don't Michonne. Ah.. No...Don't move...Please, Michonne, don't ...I can't...didn't translate well.

Usually, I was a goner with Michonne on top. This was different. She was really going to break my dick.

Then her walls began to slowly loosen up and conform to my penis much more comfortably. Then it would get extremely tight again. I was mesmerized and confused until Michonne kept chanting for me to break her pussy in. Break my pussy in Superman. BREAK. MY. PUSSY. IN. SUPERMAN...

Ah...that's what I needed to do. I need to break this pussy in. Walls of steel was going to conform goddammit! I am her fucking Superman!  
I was a sweaty, trembling mess afterward. Michonne was utterly sated like she never been before. She was on top of the world. She was experiencing a euphoric state. My 'Chonne was flying high in the clouds with her arms around my waist. Forever. I will always love you Michonne Benton Grimes. I was glad she drifted to sleep. It helped me to sail away.

The end for now...

* * *

A/N:

11/7/2017 Update:

I wrote this story at a time I was suffering from acute Insomnia. It was also one of my first stories, or I should say earliest stories when I began to write fanfiction. I still suffer from insomnia. All this to say if you find this hard to read, that is probably why, and I need to go back through it to clean it up with the grammar mistakes as much as humanly possible. I am not an English major at all, and it's been a long time since I have been in school as this may indicate. I promise you I don't plan to go back to school either.

If you are new to my stories and you were still able to get through this, then you may find things improving based on whether I was typing on a 90% sleep deprived or 50%.

Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story. I do apologize for the inconsistent updates to what would be considered now my new stories in comparison to this. HA!. I am really trying to put them all to bed and if you have given up on them...not much I can say to that, but if you are bored one day at least, you know there is a completed story out there without too many loose ends.

P.S  
I also wanted to point out if it wasn't apparent that the Two Islands are figuratively Mike and Lori. Rick and Michonne were literally stranded on an island.

Rick and Michonne represent driftwood. Useful. Useful to each other. Driftwood has many uses and is needed. I Know...if you didn't get that I am really a sucky writer...lol or it really wasn't that deep. HA!  
Thanks again! Enjoy!


End file.
